Total Drama – Destiny of the Crown
by DSJess
Summary: After the most recent season of Total Drama has ended, the world is shocked to hear about the death of Owen, the beloved original winner of the Total Drama series. In Owen's will, he asks ALL players that have ever competed in a Total Drama season and would like to play again to return to Camp Wawanakwa and compete for his crown... WHO will walk away with the crown? Find out here!
1. Chapter One: Owen's Will, Pt I

**Chapter One:** Owen's Will: A Somber Return, Part I

* * *

The camera pans over a small boat speeding through crystal clear water on a beautiful day. Chris McLean is leaning on the railings toward the front of the boat, his black hair whipping as the wind hits his face. Chef Hatchet is steering the ship, grumbling to himself on the verge of another season of Total Drama. The boat comes to a quick halt, stopping immediately next to the Dock of Shame.

"Chris McLean here." Chris said to the camera, looking straight into the eyes of the viewers. His usual smile is clearly absent from his face. "As all Total Drama fans know, Owen, the lovable winner of Total Drama Island, sadly passed away at a young age merely a few months ago. His death the cause of his issues with obesity and diabetes." Chris lowers his head in respect.

Chef Hatchet lowers his head as well, pulling a bundle of tissues out of his pocket. He blows his nose into one and wipes his eyes. "He was so young. He- He had a whole life ahead of him!" Chris pats Chef's shoulder. "When you looked at his chubby face, he had the rosiest, biggest cheeks!" Chef mumbled, blowing his nose into another tissue.

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry Chef." Chris said softly, comforting his co-host. "I remember he was the only one that could handle your food." The camera then follows Chris as he walks down the dock. "In Owen's will, we discovered that one of Owen's last wishes was for all people that have EVER competed in a Total Drama season to return to where it all began and compete again, having fun and honoring his memory. The winner of the season will walk away with the winner's crown and an undisclosed portion of Owen's original winnings from Total Drama Island."

Upon hearing this, Chef's jaw drops in amazement. "ALL previous Total Drama players? There has to be almost forty other players, at least!"

"Well, not ALL the previous players could make it, Chef." Chris said with his hands on his hips. "But I think we'll be fine with those that could make it, after all, this is for their late friend Owen."

"Oh, right, this is for the fat boy... THEN WHO _DARES_ NOT SHOW UP FOR THIS?" Chef shouted angrily. He takes out his knife, gripping it tighter than he ever has.

"Now, now, Chef." Chris responded calmly. "Some of them have good reasons for not being able to make it to _Owen's memorial season_. Let's go meet who could! They're waiting by the campfire pit." The camera follows Chris and Chef Hatchet as they meet up with the players.

* * *

"Excuse me, Chris?" Courtney said politely, sitting on a stump. "I'd like to request a postponement."

"A postponement? _Right_." Chris remarked, scowling. "Under what conditions?"

"Under the conditions that... this is WAY too soon!" Courtney responded with a frown on her face. "The average grieving period in humans is twenty-four to thirty-six months not three and a half!"

"Objection!" Chris retorted, crossing his arms. "You know, I wish I could go _five minutes_ without hearing a legal term out of you, Courtney." Courtney looks to the side with her hands on her legs.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Heather hissed, her eyes shooting daggers toward Blaineley.

"Who? Me?" Blaineley inquired, her hand waving as she spoke. "Heather! This season is for ALL parties that have EVER competed in a season of Total Drama. Which includes yours truly."

"Believe me, as much as I really hate to admit it, she's right." Chris chimed. "Owen's will clearly states anyone that's ever competed. Ever."

"This season is to honor Owen's legacy, Heather!" Blaineley pointed out. "It's not about you or I, it's about Owen and having fun and enjoying the beautiful life, together!"

"_Together_ is fine." Heather interjected harshly. "_Together plus MILDRED_ is where I cross the line."

"As you can see, there are only twenty-four of you here." Chris announced. "I'd like to take a few minutes to update the viewers at home why some of their favorites are not present this season."

"They BETTER have good reasons!" Chef exclaimed before sobbing again.

"Bridgette and Geoff will be returning to their hosting duties as the hosts of the Total Drama Aftermath this season!" Chris explained.

"I know Sierra is helping them out with interviews, right?" Cody piped from his seat.

"Indeed, in addition to that, Sierra is also managing LIVE feeds of the game as it's happening online." Chris continued. "Including writing extensive cast bios for _all of you_." The cast shudders upon hearing this. "I heard your rough draft is longer than everyone else's final drafts put together, Cody." Chris laughed, holding his stomach.

"Anne Maria has her own show!" Mike blurted. "But, I can't remember the name of it."

"Me either." Zoey added. "Isn't it about living on the Jersey shore?"

"It's not _her_ show." Blaineley scoffed. "She's just one of the cast members. Trust me, I've written articles covering it."

"Right, and Beth is M.I.A." Chris said, sneering. "Has ANYONE seen or heard from Beth?"

Lindsay shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't talked to Beth since she won Total Drama Action and we got arrested in Paris. I think she's with Brady, but who knows."

"Hey, uh, blondie?" Duncan interrupted. "_I_ won Total Drama Action. Remember?"

"Nuh-uh! I swear I saw _Beth_ win Total Drama Action." Lindsay objected.

"In what alternate world?" Duncan retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Lightning has a budding career as a professional football player, PLUS his own reality show with his girlfriend, Thunder." Chris snorted, smiling.

"Lightning and Thunder! I've been covering them too!" Blaineley proclaimed. "He's thinking about buying her an engagement ring, for the win! And _Eva_ has a job on _The Biggest Schmoozer_ as a fitness trainer! She has her own workout DVDs and she insists she's too good for Total Drama."

"I can attest to all that." Chris nodded. "Who else skipped out?"

"I spoke to B before flying out here." Cameron muttered. "Well, I didn't actually hold a conversation with him, because he doesn't ever talk back to you... But he said he couldn't make it. Er, well he didn't SAY he couldn't. He gestured that he couldn't."

"That sounds like B." Dawn giggled.

"Ezekiel's missing, Staci's too busy with her new job of being a '_professional inventor_'..." Chris revealed, stroking his chin. "Dakota's too busy enjoying her success in Japan with her monster movie gig. Sam's there too."

"Ohmigosh!" Katie smiled, turning to Sadie who was sitting next to her. "Do you remember when we watched her in _The Sky Scraper: Beast of Tokyo_?"

"That was like, SO scary!" Sadie squeaked. "I almost wet my pants."

"Sadie, you _did_ wet your pants..." Katie frowned. "Remember, you had to borrow my mom's jeans for the ride home because your shorts shrunk in our washer?"

"THANKS, KATIE!" Sadie glared, throwing her hands up. "WE'RE ON NATIONAL TV RIGHT NOW AND YOU JUST TOTALLY THREW ME UNDER THE BUS!"

"Sadie, I- I didn't mean it!" Katie bumbled. "I'm sorry!"

"Ladies!" Chris snapped. "Are you done?" Katie and Sadie quickly nodded. Chef Hatchet dragged out a small TV, sticking a VHS tape into it. "And finally, we have DJ, who couldn't make it due to his volunteer work in Africa. He did have enough time to put together a quick video though."

The tape started playing, showing DJ in front of the camera. "Hey, y'all. Sorry I can't make it, I _really_ wanted to be there, but Momma's making me stay here at my volunteer job at a company's base in Africa. I've been taking care of the sick and endangered animals here." A volunteer walks by carrying a baby lion, causing DJ to freak out and talk faster. "It's _re-assuring_knowing I'm helping such a good cause- AH!" He shrieks and cringes as a tiger walks by. "I'm really heartbroken to hear about Owen and I give all y'all my blessings, sorry, but I gotta run!" The camera zooms in on DJ's mouth as an animal growls in the background. "_Help me._" DJ whispered desperately as the tape cuts out.

Everyone gasps after the tape ends. Chef quickly pushes away the TV. "On a lighter note." Chris stammered. "Everyone else is here! Alejandro, Blaineley, Brick-"

"Reporting for duty, sir!" Brick salutes standing up from his stump.

"Sadie, at least you don't wet your pants on a daily basis." Jo taunted, her arms folded staring at Brick.

"Now, that is not true! Nope, not at all." Brick maintained. "It is a monthly basis, at best. Wait." Jo grinned, chuckling to herself.

"Cameron, Cody, Courtney, Dawn-" Chris continued. Courtney waves to the camera as Dawn sits in a meditation position. "Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Heather-" Harold performs a karate chop. "Izzy, Jo, Justin-" Justin flexes his chest and arms. "Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Mike, Noah-" Noah doesn't smile or move at all. "Sadie, Scott, Trent, Tyler and Zoey!"

"Good group of people." Trent smirked.

"Unless anyone else wants to heartlessly back out at the last minute and be hated by the whole world... this is our official cast of twenty-four and this season is on!" Chris winks to the camera. "Since this season is dedicated to the first ever winner of a Total Drama season, the winner will walk away with Owen's crown." Chef carries out a small pillow with a crown on top of it. "The crown is also the namesake of this season, _Total Drama – Destiny of the Crown_!"

"Ooh, flashy." Noah jokes with a smirk. "Did you think of that all by yourself?"

"Yes, yes, I did." Chris responds, not breaking his perfect smile. "Don't you just _love_ it?" Noah doesn't respond, just boringly stares back at Chris.

"I think it's EPIC!" Tyler jumps out of his stump seat, sniffing the air. "It captures the - the - EXCITEMENT and DRAMA and WONDER. WHO will walk away wearing the crown? I'm feelin' it!"

"_Exactly_." Chris agreed, laughing to himself.

"Destiny is such a cute word AND name!" Lindsay giggled, clapping. "In first grade our class hamster's name was Destiny. On our last day before summer vacation she escaped and got run over by a minivan."

"_Gripping_." Noah smirked, laughing uncontrollably. "Let's hope this season's destiny doesn't end like that hamster's."

"Really? I would LOVE it if Chris gave away a car!" Lindsay bubbled, "But a sports car! Not a minivan! Yuck." Noah squinted at Lindsay after hearing her response.

"First things first, we'll need to decide the teams!" Chris held out his hand as an intern gives him a hat. "If I draw your name out of this hat you'll be one of the team choosers." Chris then drew a slip out of the hat. "Oops, someone left a blank in here." He spoke, casually tossing the paper slip onto the ground. Scott attentively eyed the piece of paper as it fell. "Let's try this again." Chris smiled, reaching in and drawing another slip. "Gwen!"

"What? I'm a captain?" Gwen grumbled. "_Fine_." She stood up, rolling her eyes.

"I never said you were captain!" Chris corrected. "You'll just start the team choosing." Gwen stood to Chris's left, folding her arms and hunching over. "Our other team chooser..." Chris murmured, pulling out another name from the hat. "Duncan!"

"Oh no!" Gwen blurted. "That means we aren't on the same team! Wait, hasn't this happened to me once before?" Trent rubbed his neck shyly from his seat.

"It's cool, babe." Duncan walked, stopping next to Chris. "We'll still see each other all the time."

"That's true." Gwen answered, thinking about their position. If they were on different teams, they could relay information to each other. "Oh, alright. I'll stay where I am." Gwen winked at Duncan.

"Now that that's out of the way..." Chris said, chucking the hat off-screen. "Gwen, you'll be picking a boy. After she chooses, Duncan will pick a girl. The boy that Gwen chose will then choose a girl and the girl Duncan picked will choose a boy. We'll alternate like that until no one is left."

"A boy? I guess I'll choose Mike?" Gwen said cautiously, gesturing a shrug with her hands. "I don't really know him much, but he looks like a normal guy." Scott rolls out of his seat laughing. Gwen frowns.

"Duncan, your choice." Chris declared.

"A girl, huh? I pick Harold." Duncan smirked.

"Very funny, Duncan." Harold said, crossing his arms. He puts his finger up matter-of-factly. "I'll have you know that I am ALL man."

Duncan squints in disgust. "I'll take your word for it, Doris. Let's see." Duncan moves his finger across all of the girls yet to be picked. He pauses with his finger pointing toward Courtney. She nervously looks off to the side.

"Duncan! Pick me!" Blaineley swiftly blurted. "I'm a fighter. You won't regret it!"

"I don't know..." Duncan responded, awkwardly looking away.

"I'll tell everyone why you went to juvie." Blaineley smugly grinned with her eyes closed. She opens one of them to catch Duncan's reaction.

"Okay, okay! I pick Mildred." Duncan growled, pouting. He then gives her a high-five. "Anyone who can threaten _that_ good will be great for my team."

"Perfect!" Blaineley bragged, with one hand on her side. "I already know this team is going to be a powerhouse! Yeah!"

"I have to pick Zoey!" Mike confessed with a big smile stretching across his face. Zoey rushes to Mike and hugs him before hugging Gwen too.

"My choice is Alejandro." Blaineley purrs. "That hunky bod! His perfect hair! That smile! And a fiery demeanor! My hands are tied! What other choice do I have?" Alejandro joins his teammates. "I don't know his middle name but I'd bet my life it's 'danger'!"

"You're too kind." Alejandro said, kissing Blaineley's hand. "But I am not as dangerous as people think. I am delicate like a flower." Heather squints jealously.

"You picked _that_ over _this_?" Justin protested, taking his shirt off and flexing. Blaineley rolls her eyes.

"I am the QUEEN of hip!" Blaineley declared, pointing at Justin. "You've been old news for over two years!"

"Then you need to think about switching newspapers." Justin retorted, flashing his perky smile.

"If it's my turn, I'll choose Harold!" Zoey said cheerfully.

"Zoey!" Cameron complained from his seat.

"Oh, sorry Cameron! I forgot you were here." Zoey explained.

"I'll pick the lovely Lindsay." Alejandro announced. Heather's mouth dropped in response, but she didn't say anything to argue his choice.

"Yay!" Lindsay squealed, running over to her teammates giving each of them a hug.

"I choose Leshawna!" Harold smiled as Leshawna hugged him tightly. "Ouch."

"Thank you, hun." Leshawna said happily, letting him go. Harold fell to the grass, grasping for breath. "With Leshawna on this team, y'all don't stand a chance."

"Oh, yeah." Gwen agreed teasingly, giving Leshawna a hug.

"TYLER!" Lindsay shrieked, jumping joyously. Tyler ran to her, spinning Lindsay around.

"I'M ON A TEAM WITH LINDSAY AND SHE KNOWS WHO I AM!" Tyler shouted, pumping his fist.

"I'mma choose Brick." Leshawna stated lusciously. "We need some more muscle over here and he seems loyal to the GRAVE, y'all!" Brick marches to join the rest of his team.

"Yes, ma'am! Thank you ma'am. I'll do anything for the sake of the platoon." Brick proudly exclaimed.

"Sorry to break it you, Leshawna." Jo interjected. "But if it's 'muscle' you're looking for, you would have been better off picking Cody."

"Er, thanks?" Cody awkwardly replied.

"And what's with the pants-wetter getting chosen before me?" Jo shouted brashly.

"I'll pick you Jo!" Tyler proclaimed with Lindsay around his arm.

"Oh! I - well, I thought Brick would-" Jo started to say.

"Welcome to the family, Jo!" Tyler called out encouragingly. "You seem like a firecracker! I'm getting good vibes, man. Get over here!" Jo slowly joined her team, acting happy.

"Pick a girl now?" Brick asked, looking over the girls that are left.

"Choose me Brick!" Courtney ordered, taking advantage of the opportunity. "I always give one hundred and ten percent!"

"Uh, that's good enough for me! I'll take Courtney." Brick asserted, shaking Courtney's hand.

"You're the only one." Duncan interrupted, making his team laugh. Courtney shot Duncan a menacing glare before greeting the rest of her team.

"Trent," Jo said after carefully analyzing the rest of the boys left. Trent joined his teammates.

"I'm gonna choose... Scott." Courtney smirked. Scott slyly picked up the paper slip Chris had dropped on the ground earlier as he joined his new team.

"Dawn seems really cool, I'll pick her!" Trent said with a grin as Dawn walked to her team. A pretty white butterfly followed her and flew around her as she did.

"Alright, since no one else is gonna do it," Scott started to say, "I'll pick Heather." Heather's eyes widened, realizing she wasn't on Alejandro's team.

"Ugh, fine!" Heather pouted, coldly not greeting the rest of her team as she stood by them.

"Cody!" Dawn said brightly. "Your aura looks really nervous, so I'll choose you." Cody quickly ran over to his teammates giving Dawn a hug.

"Justin, Noah, Cameron..." Heather scoffed. "_SERIOUSLY?_"

"Just make your choice, Heather." Chris ordered, annoyed.

"Noah." Heather decided. Noah seemed genuinely shocked hearing he hadn't been chosen last.

"Katie, Sadie and Izzy, huh?" Cody pondered.

"Izzy, girl, you've been awfully quiet." Leshawna frowned. "You alright?" Izzy's frown quickly turned into a smile.

"Yeah! I'm awesome!" Izzy beamed. Leshawna comfortingly smiled back to her.

"I'll take Izzy, then." Cody proudly declared.

"Holla!" Izzy shouted, doing a backflip and landing in front of her team. "I'm excited to get this party started! Right, guys?"

"Oh no! Sadie!" Katie said sadly. "This means we're gonna be on different teams just like the first time!" Sadie didn't acknowledge what Katie said, crossing her arms and looking away. "Sadie?"

"I'm _FINE_ being on different teams!" Sadie countered jaggedly. "Maybe it's, like, our _destiny_? Remember the first time, Katie? Izzy did us a favor and switched teams! Not this time." Katie's face dropped in response, grabbing Sadie's hand.

Noah took enjoyment out of hearing Sadie stand up for herself. He looked over Katie and Sadie. "Wow, look at my options... I'll take Sadie." Sadie stood up, sharply pulling her hand away from Katie.

"SADIE!" Katie shouted dramatically as Sadie delightfully joined the other team.

"Justin!" Izzy shouted, pulling her eyelid.

"Finally!" Justin cried, elated. He gracefully walked and stood next to his teammates.

"Which means Cameron is automatically on Gwen's team and Katie is with Duncan." Chris concluded. "This ends the team choosing!" Chef handed Chris two team flags.

"Last? Really, guys?" Cameron asked dismally. Katie sorrowfully stood next to her teammates as Dawn comforted her.

"Our first team: Gwen, Mike, Zoey, Harold, Leshawna, Brick, Courtney, Scott, Heather, Noah, Sadie and Cameron!" Chris announced. "Gwen, in honor of your original team the Screaming Gophers, I dub thee..." He tossed the light green team flag to Zoey. Zoey catches and unrolls the flag. "THE SCREAMING BEAVERS!" The flag depicts a beaver flexing its arms with its tail lifted up and its teeth bared.

"Owen _loved_ his country." Gwen pointed out. "I'll gladly take it. Aside from Owen, I did make it the furthest on that team!"

"The second team: Duncan, Blaineley, Alejandro, Lindsay, Tyler, Jo, Trent, Dawn, Cody, Izzy, Justin and Katie!" Chris said, tossing Izzy their red team flag. Izzy unrolls the flag. "Duncan, in honor of YOUR original team, you will be called... THE KILLER HAWKS!" The flag had a red hawk emblazoned on the front, its beak open angrily, wings spread and its talons stretched.

"Killer." Duncan smiled. "Hey, babe... I outlasted _my_ whole team too you know. You're in for a rude awakening."

"It's on!" Gwen taunted.

"OH YEAH! I'M A HAWK!" Izzy screamed, looking down and admiring her team's flag.

"Congratulations, everyone, you just established teams!" Chris remarked.

"Tch! What's the catch, Chris?" Heather sneered, tapping her foot. "We all know there is one."

"Yeah, you been too quiet." Leshawna concurred. "What's your plan?"

"_Well... Since you ASKED..._" Chris chuckled with Chef joining him. "_Twenty-four campers_ doesn't really sit well with me. It's a good number... but _twenty-two_ just sounds better, doesn't it?"

"I'm not eliminated for getting picked last, am I?" Katie sniffed.

"Not necessarily..." Chris continued. "But each team will be attending a campfire ceremony... TONIGHT! Beavers first, Hawks second."

"So, there's no challenge?" Trent inquired.

"The 'challenge' is to rely on your social skills this evening and not get embarrassingly voted out first." Chris explained. "Now, I'm gonna give you the whole afternoon to move into your cabins and to make sure _YOU'RE_ not the one getting the boot from your team tonight! Good luck."

The campers groaned, picking up their luggage and walking to the cabins. With everyone not paying attention, Scott pulled the paper slip out of his pocket, unrolling it. A wicked smile emerged on his face as he read the name on the slip of paper.

_Courtney._


	2. Chapter Two: Owen's Will, Pt II

**Chapter Two:** Owen's Will: A Somber Return, Part II

* * *

Scott discreetly stuffed the slip of paper back into his pocket, grabbed his bags and followed the rest of his team as they walked to their cabin.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"THIS is the confessional!" Chris shouted, suddenly showing up on screen. "But, the campers should already know what to do here! Hahaha!"

* * *

"Dude, you know who I _really_ want to take out?" Tyler whispered to Lindsay. Blaineley, following closely behind, pretended to not hear what Tyler was saying.

"Is it me?" Lindsay asked gleefully, hopping in place. "I'd love to go out with you! But, I don't think we're allowed to leave..."

"No, I'm talking about taking them out of the competition!" Tyler responded. "Eliminating them."

"Ooh, sneaky!" Lindsay mumbled, still smiling. "I don't think I'm a very talented schemer though."

"Don't worry, babe." Tyler bragged. "I'll do _all_ the thinking for both of us, we're golden!" Hearing this, Blaineley sticks her tongue out and makes gagging noises.

"Who were you thinking? Duncan?" Lindsay asked innocently. "He always makes me so uncomfortable. I can't believe we ended up on his team!"

"Duncan and Alejandro." Tyler whispered, walking up the steps to his side of the cabin. "They're _winners_ dude! We'll talk later." Lindsay waved to Tyler, entering the girl's side of the cabin. Blaineley quickly turned to look for Duncan and Alejandro.

"Hey! Let go!" Duncan protested as Blaineley grabbed he and Alejandro's shirts.

"Suéltame! Let go of me!" Alejandro barked. Blaineley pushed the two of them behind a nearby tree.

"Listen, you boys are in trouble!" Blaineley warned.

"Pfft! I'm _ALWAYS_ in trouble!" Duncan snapped. "What is it this time?"

"I, too, would appreciate an explanation." Alejandro added. "The game is still very young."

"I just overheard Tyler and Lindsay discuss taking you two out!" Blaineley cried. "The two of you are Total Drama winners! Believe me, as daft as Tyler and Lindsay are, you shouldn't underestimate their power to convince others why you two should be eliminated early!"

"Tyler and blondie?" Duncan laughed. "I'll take my chances." Duncan starts to walk away. Blaineley and Alejandro share a quick look.

"Wait!" Alejandro gasped. "I think Blaineley makes a good point. As much as I hate to say it myself." Duncan stopped and folded his arms. "These people _are_ so naive that they would target someone for being a winner."

"My point exactly!" Blaineley urged. "Duncan! Don't you want to have a shot at winning this season? It's for Owen after all!" Duncan grimly looked away, avoiding eye contact. "_WE_ can help each other." After a few moments of silence, Duncan slowly turned and shook hands with Blaineley and Alejandro.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

Blaineley comfortably sat in the confessional booth with a slight grin on her face. "My plan worked like a CHARM! Don't get me wrong! I AM looking for a loyal alliance with Duncan and Alejandro, for sure. They're both strong, and they truly are paranoid they'll be eliminated early. Don't let the blank expressions fool you! They're very good at hiding their emotions. Luckily, so am I!" She puts one hand up, overlooking her nails. "As long as I'm careful about whose toes I step on, and if this alliance stays in tact later on, who is more likely to be targeted? ME? Or two powerful guys who have already WON? It's the perfect position and it's the only position good enough for me!"

* * *

Scott made his way into the Beaver boys' side of the cabin. As he walked by Mike, he gave him a shove.

Mike gasped, closed one of his eyes and hunched over. "Watch it Annie!" Mike spoke dryly. "You need to start respecting your elders!"

"Ah! Another season of Total Drama!" Brick reported, carrying his bags through the door. "Good afternoon fellow cabin-mates!" Scott threw his bag down and hopped on his bed.

"Are we in the war?" Mike asked in an angry tone, looking Brick up and down. "I thought it was over!"

"Yes, you COULD say that we are in a war with the other team!" Brick stated, putting his bag down on his bed. Scott rolled his eyes from his bed.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

Scott sat in the confessional, carving into the wall with his knife. "I can't say I'm too thrilled with the team I ended up on. I'm planning on using Chris's paper slip against him at some point. I'm not sure how yet... I'll talk with Courtney but I don't plan on revealing it to her just yet."

* * *

Cameron struggled to get his luggage into the cabin, using all his might to pull his suitcase up the cabin steps. Noah walked around him, staring as he walked by.

"Do you need some help?" Harold asked, walking up behind Cameron.

"Would you mind?" Cameron replied. Harold shook his head and helped Cameron bring the suitcase into the cabin.

"What's in here anyway?" Harold inquired, examining the suitcase.

"Oh, just the necessities." Cameron answered, smiling. "The last time I played I made it all the way to the end so I had to re-wear some of my clothes. But not this time!"

"You don't get out very much do you?" Harold snorted. Cameron squinted at this comment.

* * *

"You can share a bunk with me if you'd like, Katie." Dawn offered. "I know it must be a hard time for you. Your aura turned very dark very fast since I first saw it today!"

"Thanks, Dawn." Katie responded gloomily. "I don't get what's gotten into Sadie, she knows I didn't mean to embarrass her!"

"Friends fight, but I'm sure she'll come around!" Dawn said comfortingly. "I don't think I've seen anyone as close as you two are. And if you were wondering, her aura turned just as dark as yours did! Actually, it may have been way darker now that I think about it."

"Great..." Katie said sarcastically. Lindsay was going through her suitcase, trying on multiple pairs of sunglasses. Blaineley followed Izzy into the Hawk girls' side of the cabin.

"That pink pair looks FABULOUS with your skin tone Lindsay!" Blaineley complimented. Jo laughed as she put her suitcase onto one of the empty beds.

"You barbies need to sweat some more!" Jo commented as she tied her dirty sneakers.

"Why would we want to sweat more?" Lindsay inquired curiously. "That's, like, REALLY gross..."

"Hey! Ha! Ha! Izzy's in the house! What UP team?!" Izzy shouted, barging into the cabin.

"Izzy, did you even bring a suitcase with you?" Katie asked from her bunk.

"No way! I can live off the WILD like our ancestors!" Izzy wailed, doing a somersault. "YOU SHOULD TRY IT SOMETIME! Forks are for dorks!"

"This is going to be a long season." Jo sighed. Blaineley nodded slowly in agreement.

* * *

"STOP FIGHTING!" Zoey cried. "Girls, it's only been... THIRTY seconds!" Zoey stood in between Leshawna and Heather, who were in each other's faces.

"Zoey, I suggest leaving them be, this happens every time." Gwen suggested, unpacking her clothes.

"Well, I AIN'T sharin' a bunk with this diva!" Leshawna shouted, "NOT this season!"

"OH, I AM ALL FOR THAT PLAN." Heather retorted, turning her attention to Courtney and Sadie.

"Will one of y'all switch bunks?" Leshawna yelled. "_PUH-LEASE_?" Courtney started putting her things back into her suitcase.

"Court-" Heather started to say, before being interrupted by Sadie.

"I'll switch bunks with you Leshawna." Sadie offered coolly. "I don't mind."

"Oh, well, okay." Courtney stuttered, taking what she had just re-packed back out again.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"I'm coming into this game a new girl!" Sadie confided defiantly. "I'm going to take what I want and I'm gonna shove people out of my way and I'm gonna bite people and take charge and laugh when they fall down!" She took a deep breath. "I can, like, SURVIVE without Ka-... without Katie!"

* * *

"Hello, ladies." Scott hissed, leaning against the side of the Beaver cabin as Courtney, Heather and Sadie exited their cabin. They ignored him. "Hey, wait!"

"And you know weird goth girl is going to align herself with _Leshawna_ because they just _LOVE_ to be LOSERS together! And with what's her name too." Heather declared. "Zoey."

"That's why we have to stick together. They hate us!" Courtney remarked. "Are you in Sadie?"

"Yes!" Sadie announced. Scott quickly ran in front of them and stopped them in their tracks.

"What devious plans are being formed and why am I not a part of it?" Scott smugly quipped. "We could easily be the majority alliance on this team." Sadie gulped hearing this.

"Could you get one of the other boys to vote with us, Scott?" Courtney inquired, lowering her voice.

"That depends, can I trust you girls?" Scott playfully asked.

"No." Heather boldly said with a smirk.

"Then, yes." Scott laughed criminally. "Harold and Cameron are no good to ask. Not Mike."

"That leaves Noah and Brick." Courtney went on. "I feel like we'd have a better shot with Noah, but Brick is so much easier to fool."

"Who would we..." Sadie started to say, checking her surroundings, her hands shaking. "Take out?"

"Hmmm..." Scott said, rubbing his chin. "We still want to win so it can't be someone very strong, with this team we could use all the muscle we can get."

"It has to be somebody to make a point though!" Courtney reminded. Sadie's hands were itching nervously and her palms were sweating more with each word.

"...I KNOW WHO WE SHOULD ELIMINATE." Sadie announced confidently. Courtney, Heather and Scott each exchanged looks with one another.

* * *

Brick, Harold and Cameron exited the Beaver boys' side of the cabin. Sadie was sitting on the steps, sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"Er, is something wrong Sadie?" Brick wondered.

"Oh." Sadie muttered, rubbing her nose with her wrist. "Well, Leshawna was being, like, REALLY _mean_ to me and I had to switch bunks..."

"Leshawna is quite the feisty one." Brick nodded, sitting next to Sadie.

"She's the loudest person I've ever heard!" Cameron squeaked. Harold nodded.

"Would you guys mind **voting for her** with me tonight?" Sadie asked softly but with a touch of anger. "She's so negative and this season we're supposed to be having fun!"

"Sure, I actually don't know her very well, but I'll vote her out." Cameron mumbled.

"I don't really know her either, but I'll help you out." Brick smiled, rubbing Sadie's shoulder. "I can't stand bullies!"

"I don't know... I guess I could." Harold mumbled. "I like Leshawna a lot, and I know she has a temper... but if she was so mean to you that she made you cry like this."

"Thank you, you guys!" Sadie said, sniffing. "I feel, like, SO much better now!" As Cameron, Harold and Brick walked away, Sadie gave a thumbs-up to Heather who was listening through the door to the girls' side of the cabin.

* * *

"Later dudes!" Tyler shouted, running out of the cabin and bumping Justin who was looking at himself in his mirror.

"Watch it!" Justin complained before resuming staring at himself. Cody quietly slipped outside and followed Tyler.

"Yes!" Blaineley mumbled loudly from outside, pushing Duncan into the Hawk boys' cabin. "Do it!" She ordered. Duncan rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Hey, dude." Duncan said, sitting next to Trent. "We're good, right?"

"Yeah, man, why?" Trent asked. Duncan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mmm, well with the whole Gwen thing." Duncan continued.

"She and I are done. We've both moved on. We're cool." Trent insisted.

"Are you sure?" Duncan asked, turning his head to the side. Justin tilted his mirror to get a better look at Duncan and Trent, listening to every word.

"I'm positive, man." Trent said, smiling. Blaineley peered into the cabin from outside.

"Good. How about you vote with me tonight?" Duncan proposed. "To... solidify our friendship." He flashed a half-smile.

"You're not acting like you want to be my friend just to get my vote are you?" Trent asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"No! Dude, I just know there's power in numbers." Duncan responded. "Since we're buds, why don't you and I form a friendly alliance? To make sure we're both safe after tonight?"

"Fair enough, who do you have in mind?" Trent whispered. Duncan, looked around cautiously, leaned into Trent and whispered a name into his ear.

"And tell someone else or two." Duncan ordered. "Just to make sure this works."

"I'll do it." Trent said, shaking Duncan's hand. Duncan quickly stood up and left the cabin. Justin watched Duncan and Blaineley walk down the cabin steps.

"Hm." Justin mumbled to himself, putting his mirror down and rubbing his chin. "There's no way Duncan could mean that, could he?"

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

Trent sits in the confessional booth, resting his head on his hand. "I really hope I can trust Duncan on this one. He seemed like he genuinely wanted to reconnect..." He looks right at the confessional camera. "Sure he only cared about the way I was voting... with him... but, I really think he's looking out for my best interest. I hope so."

* * *

The camera speeds up, showing the sun falling and the moon rising. Chris McLean is standing in front of the Screaming Beavers, holding a plate of eleven marshmallows. The fire in the fire pit is burning brighter than ever.

"Screaming Beavers, welcome to your first Campfire Ceremony. In this camp, these marshmallows represent your life. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you have been eliminated." Chris began. "You must then walk down the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers outta here. And you can't come back! _EVER_! But you know the drill!"

"Can we just get this over with already?!" Heather demanded from her stump. "I'm tired."

"It's been a long day, I'll give you that." Chris replied. "But one of you will not be returning to your comfy beds."

"Comfy?" Leshawna blurted. "What bed are you talking about? Can't be ours!" Scott smiles at Courtney, who smiles back.

"You're right, I meant mine." Chris said, laughing out loud. He then cleared his throat. "One of you will also not have a chance at Owen's crown. One of YOU twelve, will be the FIRST person eliminated from Total Drama – Destiny of the Crown! Haha! It's gonna be a LONG game!"

"Tell me about it." Cameron muttered.

"The first marshmallow, goes to... Zoey!" Chris exclaimed, tossing her a marshmallow. "Enjoy it!"

"Good job, Zoey!" Mike muttered. Zoey smiled, chewing her marshmallow.

"Next marshmallow goes to Brick." Chris said, throwing him a marshmallow. Brick catches it and pops it into his mouth. "Scott." Scott eats his marshmallow.

"This vote is really a no-brainer." Gwen remarked, smirking at Heather. Heather gives Gwen a cold shoulder.

"We'll see about that." Heather replied, holding her head high.

"Noah." Chris said, tossing him a marshmallow. Heather gives Noah a stern glare. He winks back at her. "Gwen and Courtney." Gwen and Courtney each catch their marshmallows and eat them. "Mike and Sadie."

"YES!" Mike shouted, holding his marshmallow proudly in the air before quickly eating it. Sadie anxiously shoved hers in her mouth.

"Harold." Chris said, tossing him a marshmallow, leaving two left. Harold smiles, savoring the marshmallow as he eats it slowly. "Just two left!"

"Y'all didn't vote ME out, right?" Leshawna asked, laughing nervously. Harold looks down at the ground awkwardly.

"No, they didn't. Leshawna, this ones yours." Chris responded, tossing her a marshmallow. Leshawna lets out a deep sigh. "Cameron... Heather... only one marshmallow remains!" Heather takes a deep breath and Cameron gasps in shock.

"Now this doesn't make any sense..." Brick mumbled under his breath.

"Who voted for Cameron?" Gwen inquired, confused. Chris holds up the final marshmallow, pausing dramatically.

"Cameron." Chris announced blankly. Heather's heart drops and Cameron looks up in shock. "You're out."

"WHAT?!" Gwen and Leshawna shout, standing up from their seats.

"Heather, here you are." Chris teased, throwing her the last marshmallow. "Sorry, dude. I guess this wasn't your season?"

"That's okay. I won the last one." Cameron smiled graciously, standing up. "Thank you for the shot to play again. I'm not mad at anyone."

"Cameron, this was not supposed to happen!" Gwen responded, frowning. Leshawna gave Cameron a tight hug. "I'll miss you so much!"

"I don't blame you guys for eliminating a winner first! It's all good." Cameron said, waving to his former team as he stepped down the Dock of Shame and onto the Boat of Losers. The boat gently moved away from the dock.

"This vote is _really_ a _no-brainer_." Heather whispered piercingly as she walked past Gwen, shoving her with her shoulder. Gwen, Zoey, Mike, Leshawna and Brick sat together in the grass, waving to Cameron as he left.

Sadie stood behind them, her eyes unable to look away from the Boat of Losers. Her plan to divert Harold, Brick and Cameron's votes onto Leshawna gave her alliance the numbers to blindside Cameron. Thanks to her, her alliance survived the first vote. The power to decide someone else's destiny was a new feeling to Sadie and she just wanted to do it **more.**

* * *

"Welcome, Killer Hawks. Here, these marshmallows represent your life. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must walk down the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers. After you're gone, you can't come back! _EVER_!" Chris announced, picking up a plate of fresh marshmallows.

"We know already." Duncan asserted. Blaineley nervously looked around at all of her teammates. Katie worriedly put a hand up to her mouth. Lindsay and Tyler exchanged looks. Izzy was rocking back and forth on her stump in anticipation.

"The first marshmallow goes to KATIE!" Chris yelled, tossing her a fluffy marshmallow. Her jaw dropped in shock.

"EEeeeeei!" Katie squealed, eating the marshmallow. "First! I'm first!"

"Cody, Trent, Dawn..." Chris called out, throwing each of them marshmallows. They all ate there's happily. "Izzy..." Izzy caught her marshmallow in her mouth. Blaineley squinted her eyes in disgust.

"Barbaric..." Blaineley and Justin both said at the same time. They blushed, shyly smiling as they realized they had said the same thing.

"Justin and Blaineley!" Chris shouted, tossing them their marshmallows. Both didn't eat theirs.

"I don't eat sugary foods." Blaineley explained, holding the treat away from her body.

"I stay away from sugar too." Justin said, lifting up his shirt. "Couldn't risk losing these perfectly sculpted abs." He threw his marshmallow into the fire.

"Jo!" Chris called out, throwing her a marshmallow. She gave the rest of her team a smug grin as she ate her reward. "Four left..."

"Are you sure you got through to Trent?" Alejandro whispered to Duncan who was sitting on the stump to his right.

"I think so." Duncan responded, leering at Trent. "He _better_ not have screwed me on this."

"Lindsay... and Alejandro." Chris announced, tossing them each a marshmallow. Tyler looked over to Duncan. Lindsay frowned, chewing her marshmallow. "Duncan and Tyler... One marshmallow left!" Duncan watched the Boat of Losers pulling up next to the dock. The warm night got eerily quiet.

"The crown..." Tyler murmured. "It's my... _destiny_..." A tear rolled down his cheek. Chris closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Duncan." Chris exclaimed. He tossed him the final marshmallow. Duncan smirked and chucked the marshmallow into his mouth.

"Tyler?" Lindsay frowned.

"Wow! When it comes to winning you must have a serious curse! Too bad!" Blaineley commented, frowning.

"Lindsay, babe." Tyler said, grabbing her by the hands. "This entire day I felt something. I don't know what it was, but I felt like a winner. I thought it meant I was destined to win the crown, but I was wrong, dude." Lindsay blinked, staring back at him.

"Chef?" Chris called. "Can someone get him out of here?"

"The reason I felt like a winner was because I was with YOU!" Tyler smiled. "I couldn't do this, but I believe that you can!"

"Oh, Tyler!" Lindsay shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks. The two leaned into each other and kissed for a second before Tyler was pulled away.

"Come on, lover boy..." Chef grumbled, dragging him down the Dock of Shame and tossing him onto the Boat of Losers. Tyler stood up and waved as the boat sped away. Lindsay took her heels off and ran down the dock waving until she couldn't see Tyler anymore. Alejandro, Blaineley and Duncan all stood around the fire and shared high-fives as the rest of the team tiredly made their way back to their cabin.

* * *

"Cameron and Tyler are the first two players eliminated from Total Drama – Destiny of the Crown!" Chris announced, turning to the camera. "Both dramatic ceremonies and this cast is clearly not afraid of taking out winners and making big moves! I thought we were supposed to be having FUN? _What happened?_ Oh, well! It's fun for me! Hahaha! And we haven't even had an official challenge yet! Stay tuned everyone..."

The screen fades to black.

* * *

**(Re-cap/Spoilers)**

**Screaming Beavers: **Gwen, Mike, Zoey, Harold, Leshawna, Brick, Courtney, Scott, Heather, Noah, Sadie.

**Killer Hawks: **Duncan, Blaineley, Alejandro, Lindsay, Jo, Trent, Dawn, Cody, Izzy, Justin, Katie.

**23rd Place:** Tyler

**24th Place:** Cameron


	3. Chapter Three: Lines in the Sand

**Chapter Three:** Lines in the Sand

* * *

Lindsay was tightly hugging her pillow, sitting on her bed and crying. Dawn was sitting next to her, handing her tissues every other minute and talking her through her tears. Katie nervously put her hand up to her mouth, frowning.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"Okay, so, I feel like REALLY bad for Lindsay." Katie admitted, talking to the confessional camera. "A little while before the vote, Trent told me to vote out Tyler, so I did... I should have thought about it more, but he said the majority was too!"

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

Jo sat in front of the camera with her arms folded. "Yeah, I voted out Tyler. Trent told me all about his alliance with Duncan and how he didn't necessarily trust the guy. Heh! Me either. But, Trent and I decided Lindsay and Tyler were more dangerous as a likable pair and that we'd go along with Duncan's plans... just for now."

* * *

"Lindsay, I know Tyler is alright. You have to be strong! Not just for you, but for him too!" Dawn said, smiling brightly as she pulled the last tissue from her box.

"Oh, here, I'll go get you some more!" Blaineley offered, hopping off her bed and walking out the cabin door.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"That went more than swimmingly!" Blaineley beamed, adjusting the bracelets on her wrist. "Trent REALLY proved himself tonight. I can't deny that. I might just have a chance in this game after all!"

* * *

Alejandro, Trent and Duncan hurried down to the docks where they bumped fists in victory.

"Dudes!" Duncan sputtered. "That went _perfect_! Props to Trent for really pulling through. I have to admit, I didn't think you would do it..."

"Hey man, we're buds, right?" Trent reminded. "I was happy to help you out."

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

Trent sat in the confessional with his back against the wall. "I pretty much figured Duncan was using me for the votes to save himself." Trent began. "To be honest, if I went along with the other alliance, then down the road I would seem like more of a target. Why go with them? I figured I would humor Duncan, so I talked to Jo and Katie. I knew Katie would do whatever I said because she's obsessed with me and Jo actually seems like a cool long-term ally. She DID pick me in the team choosing after all."

* * *

"Mi amigos." Alejandro whispered. "We keep this up, we'll be unstoppable." Duncan nodded with a smirk.

"Who do you think we should go for if we lose?" Duncan inquired, looking between Alejandro and Trent.

"Jo." Alejandro proposed. "She's very athletic, and generally liked. She's a big threat." Trent's eyes widened.

"But, dude, she JUST helped us out and voted for Tyler." Trent argued, glaring at Alejandro. "Plus, we need her for her number. If we voted her out it would be us four, Katie and then five others."

"I think... Trent makes a good point." Duncan responded. "It's too early, dude!"

"I disagree. No one else is even a little threatening!" Alejandro snarled. "Dawn? Katie? Justin? Cody? LINDSAY? Jo is the prime target! I couldn't imagine voting anyone else out next."

"But... Think about the NUMBERS, man!" Trent contended. "It's not a smart move." Alejandro scowled, pushed past Trent and walked back to their cabin. Duncan, hands in his pockets, exhaled heavily and kicked a rock on the ground in front of him.

"...Dude, I totally agree with you on this one. But Allie-jandro can make it work." Duncan noted. "He could turn Lindsay and Izzy in a heartbeat to vote whoever he wanted them to. Maybe even themselves." Trent sighed before following Duncan back to their cabin.

* * *

As soon as Gwen returned to her cabin she got into bed, pulled her blanket over her head and curled up against the cabin wall. Leshawna and Heather had another argument but she wasn't paying attention to a word of it. At least, she was trying not to.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"I am _speechless_." Gwen sighed, bumping the back of her head against the confessional wall. "I feel so stupid right now! I got_way_ too arrogant! And Cameron's gone because of it! Ugh! WHO did Heather even manage to get to vote Cameron out with her? Scott, probably. Maybe Courtney? This season is in Owen's memory, I can't let HEATHER keep winning like that!"

* * *

Harold and Brick sat in the back corner of the Beaver Boys' cabin, thinking about what had just happened.

"I was not expecting that!" Brick revealed. "I guess when Sadie asked us to vote off Leshawna I assumed she had the numbers to back it up."

"I did too." Harold groaned, unpacking his pajamas.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"Stupid, stupid! GOSH!" Harold ranted, punching himself in the forehead. "WHY did I listen to Sadie?! And to vote off Leshawna! What did I do?! If you're watching out there: NEVER ASSUME! I assumed Sadie had others voting for Leshawna too and I messed up, big time! How do I explain to Leshawna what happened?"

* * *

Scott overheard Harold and Brick discussing the results of the vote and fell asleep with a smirk on his face. Noah flipped through the pages of his book, irked, not being able to concentrate with Scott snickering from underneath his blanket.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"I can't _believe_ that plan WORKED! Hahaha!" Scott bragged, dying of laughter. "Sadie really proved her worth tonight. Unfortunately, Harold and Brick are unlikely to be fooled again like that twice... So we're not out of the woods just yet."

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So we eliminated someone from the opposing alliance, _big whoop_..." Noah mumbled cynically with a bored expression on his face. "The numbers are still looking like they're five to six. The lines in the sand have been drawn. We better start praying for a freaking miracle. Or, at least Heather should be. I'll be fine." After finishing his last sentence he let slip a slight grin.

* * *

As soon as the morning sun was visible on the horizon, Chris stood in the middle of the camp holding an air horn. On the count of three he blew it as loudly as possible, causing both teams to stumble out of their slumber.

"_CHRIS?!_" Heather raged, stomping outside of her cabin. "IT IS _WAY_ TOO EARLY FOR THIS!"

"I know!" Chris cackled, making Heather's face turn red. "Campers, meet me down at the BEACH in one hour for your next challenge!" Jo laced up her running shoes, then began her morning jog, passing by Chris as he walked back to his trailer.

"A challenge just one day after a double elimination? Already?" Cody asked, before yawning and going back to sleep.

"I was hoping for a couple days of beauty sleep." Justin admitted while inserting his curlers into his hair.

"Dude, I bet you were." Duncan jabbed, putting his collar on.

"Not that I need it." Justin added glowingly. Duncan frowned after hearing his response.

* * *

"Good morning, campers!" Chris began. "Since you've all been away from camp for so long, I decided to start simple with this challenge. This challenge's purpose is to... _re-familiarize_ yourself with the outdoor experience! The bugs, the weather, the wildlife... the nature."

"Oh, dear." Blaineley gasped, tapping her heel.

"That's right. This challenge is a throwback challenge! First, you'll trek the woods in order to find food, a tent and other supplies." Chris explained. He used his foot to draw a giant line in the beach's sand. "After spending the whole night outside you'll make your way back here. If your team is the first FULL team to cross this line in the sand, you'll win invincibility! The other team will be giving someone the boot. Sound easy enough?"

"Yes!" Zoey responded joyfully.

"But there is _one_ more twist!" Chris continued. "Unlike the last time I ran this challenge, you will not be trekking with your entire team."

"Are you for real?" Leshawna blurted. "Then with who?"

"The Beaver girls will be one separate group and the Beavers boys will be a group on their own. The Hawk girls will trek with each other, as will the Hawk boys." Chris informed. "Four groups. You'll have to meet up with the other half of your team first before crossing the line right here."

"NO. WAY." Heather shouted. "First, I'm forced to sleep in the same ROOM as Leshawna and Gwen. Now you're telling me I have to spend the entire DAY with them? We _better_ win." Gwen rolled her eyes at this.

"You'll need these maps and compasses." Chris concludes, tossing each group a map and compass. "Good luck! Get going!"

* * *

"COME ON GUYS! THIS WAY!" Izzy shouted, running ahead of the rest of her group.

"Izzy, please wait!" Dawn cried. "We need to stick together as a group or risk losing! If one of us gets lost, it could be very detrimental for all of us as a team!"

"I'm with Dawn." Blaineley agreed, pausing in place. She turned the map in a few different angles, trying to figure out which way they should be going.

"Why are we stopping? We should just keep following this path and we'll get there eventually." Jo pressed. "Besides, it's still early, we have plenty of daylight."

"I don't mind stopping..." Lindsay mumbled, dumping pebbles out of her boot. "My feet hurt."

"The last time I was in this challenge, Sadie and I both got lost." Katie announced. "I say we, like, take our time with this." Dawn agreed, then looked around.

"Did anyone happen to see where Izzy ran off to?" Dawn questioned. Blaineley's face dropped.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"Two seconds!" Blaineley snapped. "I stopped to look at our map for two seconds and Izzy is already gone! I knew she was totally insane, but I wasn't expecting _this_!"

* * *

"I'll lead the way!" Brick said, marching through the forest while examining the map.

"Go ahead." Scott granted, opting to stay behind the group. Looking left, he took notice of a tan-colored object hanging on a branch. He ran toward it, identifying what it was and stealthily took it off. He swiftly brought the object down onto Mike's head.

"Hey, wait, what is this?" Mike asked, looking up at what was on his head. He then abruptly gasped.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"So, I was walking behind the team and I noticed something hanging off a branch on a nearby tree." Scott started. "It was a FEDORA! I know Manitoba is great with directions, so I figured, why not? I need something to keep me entertained anyway. I know Mike's personalities reappeared and I just can't help myself."

* * *

"Oi! G'Day mates." Manitoba Smith exclaimed, forcing the map out of Brick's hands.

"Hey! Mike!" Brick whined, as Manitoba took the compass out of his hands too.

"Mike? Name's Manitoba Smith." Manitoba Smith declared. "Come to my attention that our tent and supplies are out the back of Bourke. We better move along. This way ya' bludgers!" Noah and Harold exchanged a worried glance before running after Manitoba Smith, who was sprinting away at full speed.

* * *

The Hawk boys' were stopped by a tree with Trent and Cody trying to make sense of their map.

"Can we please keep moving?" Justin pried. "I want to get inside our tent before it gets dark out. I can't afford to get mosquito bites!"

"We're here." Cody said, pointing at the map. "This path is here, because the river is over there. Unless..."

"Dude, the river is THAT way." Trent stated, pointing in the direction behind them. "That can't be right."

"Is _ANYONE_ listening to me?" Justin fussed. "I'll just go by myself." He began to walk away.

"Dude, would you just relax? It's still light out. We're making good time. We don't want to mess up." Duncan explained.

A tiny mosquito lands on Justin's neck, biting him. "AHAHA!" Justin shrieked, slapping the mosquito away and running in circles. "Get away! Get away!" Alejandro shook his head in disappointment.

* * *

"Would you just knock it off, Heather?" Gwen barked. "As much as we don't want to be on a team with you either. WE aren't constantly bringing it up and making a scene!"

"That is NOT true, Gwen!" Heather defended, walking with the compass in one hand and the map tucked under her arm. "You and Leshawna are always instigating."

"Instigating?! This coming from the _QUEEN_ of instigating?" Leshawna bellowed. "Please, girl, you delusioned." Zoey, Courtney and Sadie shared fearful looks as they walked behind the other girls.

"Oh, _I'm_ delusional?" Heather retorted. "You're the one who won't admit that Harold voted for you last night."

"I don't believe it." Leshawna responded defiantly, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Well, that's your problem!" Heather replied lightly.

"_MY PROBLEM?_" Leshawna japed. "Tch! Girl, YOUR problem is you're _STRUTTING_ through the woods with THOUSAND DOLLAR HEELS and you ain't even _looking_ at no map!"

"At least _my_ shoes are television appropriate." Heather quipped, flashing a pose for the cameras.

"THAT'S the part you chose to hear?" Gwen asked. "Give me the map!" Gwen grabbed the map from under Heather's arm.

"No! The map is MINE!" Heather replied, tugging the map back. Gwen pulled it toward herself at the same time, causing the map to tear in half.

"NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" Leshawna shouted at Heather, cracking her knuckles.

"WHAT _I_ DID?" Heather snarled sharply. "We were just FINE until your gothic RAT decided to put her grubby hands all over MY map!"

"YOUR MAP?" Leshawna yelled, tensely making a fist in anger. "THERE AIN'T NO 'I' IN TEAM, HEATHER!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT. BUT THERE ARE _FIVE_ IN INVINCIBILITY!" Heather boldly maintained, putting the two pieces of the map back together. Leshawna growled deeply, ready to leave Heather in the woods alone.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

Zoey sat in the confessional booth, shoulders slumped. She shyly looked into the confessional camera, rubbing her arm. "This sucks..."

* * *

"Izzy!" Katie cried, looking in every direction. "Where is she?"

"If we lose this challenge because of her, she is gone." Jo declared. Blaineley was closely watching the compass and checking the map.

"We should be really close to our camp! Look out for a bundle of supplies somewhere on the ground." Blaineley remarked.

"I see it! I see it!" Lindsay cheered, running toward a tent that was already set up.

"The tent is already set up? That was nice of Chris to do." Blaineley commented.

"You mean the interns?" Jo corrected. Lindsay walked up to the tent and unzipped the entrance before screaming.

"SURPRISE!" Izzy screamed back, jumping out of the tent with a wet, red substance smeared all over her face.

"Izzy! You set everything up!" Katie squealed, ready to give Izzy a hug but choosing not to. "Er, what's that on your face?"

"Boar blood!" Izzy announced, giggling loudly. "This wild boar was, like, marking its territory around here but this is OUR house! The blood is so other boars keep their distance and stuff. Hahaha! YOLO!" Lindsay threw up in the grass after hearing this as Izzy purposely left bloody hand prints on her own clothes.

* * *

Trent squinted his eyes as he set up the group's tent, watching Justin use their can of bug spray as hair spray.

"Hey man, save some of that for us." Trent remarked as the tent collapsed again. "Darn it!" He rolled his eyes.

"You're not holding it _up_ the right way..." Duncan criticized, speaking through the tent fabric that fell on his head. "Don't get so distracted."

"That's like the fifth time the tent's collapsed!" Justin complained. "I wouldn't have to use so much spray if you wouldn't keep screwing up!"

"I haven't used any and I haven't been bit once." Cody added while setting up a fire pit.

"Why don't you go for a walk and clear your mind?" Alejandro suggested. "Before it gets dark out."

"Good idea!" Justin anxiously panted, quickly walking away, swatting at the bugs flying around him.

"Thank you!" Duncan shouted to Alejandro as soon as Justin was out of view.

* * *

"I think you boys can handle the tent, so I'm gonna go read." Noah declared, taking his book and walking away from their group's camp. Scott grabbed the back of his sweater vest and tugged him back toward the camp.

"Oh, no! We're not separating." Scott stated firmly. "You can read here." Manitoba Smith and Brick were finishing setting up the tent.

"Done!" Brick announced. "A tent fit for kings!" A light bulb went off in Scott's head.

"Hey, guys!" Scott said with a smirk. "I got an idea. These girls on our team are always calling the shots. Anyone notice?"

"The sheilas, eh? Heh! I don't think so, mate." Manitoba Smith avowed.

"Heather, Gwen, Leshawna..." Scott continued. "I think it's about time us guys stuck together and took one of them out. Show them who REALLY runs this team!"

"I'm all for that plan." Manitoba Smith divulged. "C'mon mates! We can do it if we take action!"

"A men's alliance?" Brick mused. "I would be proud to go into battle with you all."

"Whatever." Noah mumbled from behind his book.

"I guess so." Harold agreed nervously.

"Good." Scott responded. "I say we target Leshawna first. She and Gwen are an obvious pair and a lone Gwen without Leshawna is a sad Gwen. No threat at all."

"NO WAY!" Harold objected, crossing his arms. "I just voted for Leshawna and I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT do it again."

"Fine, but we will." Scott asserted, shaking hands with Brick and Manitoba Smith. Harold gasped.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

Scott twirled his knife in one hand while talking to the camera. "I decided to take advantage of Manitoba Smith and his male chauvinism. I successfully got Brick to agree to my plan of taking out Leshawna. Noah is already in my main alliance with me, so he agreed. The only problem is Harold who stubbornly won't agree to vote for Leshawna. But that's fine, his vote doesn't matter at all."

* * *

Leshawna tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, listening to the sounds of nature. Heather was snoring loudly across the tent, only adding to the other thoughts in her mind that were preventing her from sleeping.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"Ever since I found out Harold baby voted for ME at the last campfire ceremony, I haven't been able to get it out of my head!" Leshawna sulked. "I don't want to believe it, but I think it might be true!"

* * *

Justin slowly made his way back into the group's camp, walking like a zombie, before sitting down around the fire they had set up.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Cody asked, leaning in to get a better look at Justin's face which was blown up.

Justin struggled to speak. "I - I waff' walking dow' the paff' by the riffer and beefs 'tung me."

"Beefs?" Alejandro asked.

"Beefsth!" Justin sputtered, spitting on Cody.

"Oh, _bees_!" Trent explained. "Are you allergic?" Justin nodded, causing his group to stand up, alarmed.

"Wait, you're _allergic_ to bees?" Duncan asked, his eyes widening. The camera crew rushed to get Justin medical help as he passed out.

* * *

As the sun came up, Zoey shook the rest of her team awake.

"Girls! The sun is up! We have to leave!" Zoey demanded. "Now!" Heather ignored Zoey, turning over onto her side.

"Heather!" Courtney cried, as she picked up the compass and map pieces. "Get up." Heather quickly shot up from her sleeping bag.

"Oh no! What time is it?" Heather blurted, panicking.

"Uh? We don't have a clock, how are we supposed to know?" Gwen pouted, using her saliva to slick her hair down.

"Well, _I_ was a C.I.T! My best guess is eight o'clock." Courtney stated, looking up at the sun. "We can still make it! Although, I would've preferred to wake up earlier."

"Leshawna? Leshawna?" Sadie repeated, shaking Leshawna who was in a deep sleep. "Uh-oh." Heather gave Leshawna an angry kick in the side.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

Sadie sat with her hands on her lap. "I heard Leshawna up really late last night. I had this FEELING she would be tough to wake up. I must have shook her about fifty times before she showed a sign of being, like, alive!"

* * *

"YES!" Scott yelled, cheering in victory. The Beaver boys were the first ones to make it to the finish line.

"Uh, uh, uh!" Chris spoke, eyes closed. "You can't cross the line until your ENTIRE team is present."

"Oh, yeah." Brick muttered, looking down. "Come on girls!" He turned to look at the forest, praying they would come running out of it.

"It's fine guys, they have Courtney and Zoey. They'd never let them get here late." Harold noted. The other boys agreed.

"We made it!" Dawn called out, running through the camp and down to the beach.

"Did we lose?" Blaineley asked, stopping in front of the finish line.

"Nope!" Chris informed. "At least, not yet. Haha!" Lindsay and Katie hugged each other in joy.

"I can't believe we beat the boys here!" Blaineley croaked, gasping for breath.

"I can!" Jo responded with a proud smirk.

"You didn't beat me!" Brick taunted from behind Jo. Jo frowned in response.

"What's that soggy drawers?" Jo teased. "We stopped to go to the bathroom, which is what caused us to get here second. Unlike you, we choose not to take the easy convenience of wetting our pants."

"I think you're just mad you got beat by me." Brick mocked. "And for the record, I went in my pants yesterday _not_ this morning! Wait." Jo fell to the ground in laughter.

"Here comes someone!" Lindsay shrieked.

"Are they fat?" Noah asked, grinning. "Then it's probably someone from our team." Scott gave Noah a smack in the back of the head. "Ow!" Trent, Alejandro, Cody and Duncan ran out from behind the trees.

"IT'S OUR TEAM! IT'S OUR TEAM!" Izzy yelled, rolling on the ground like a dog.

"The finish line!" Dawn cheered, crossing it with the other girls as the guys ran down the beach.

"No!" Heather cried, dashing out from the forest with the other Beaver girls close behind.

"Hawks rule!" Duncan shouted, running a hand through his mohawk and crossing the finish line.

"The Killer Hawks win!" Chris announced as the Hawks hugged as a group.

"Wait!" Courtney protested. "Justin's not with them!" Realizing this, the Beavers crossed the finish line and screamed with joy.

"Actually..." Chris replied. "Justin was medically evacuated from the challenge due to lethal bee stings. He's being treated in the medical tent and he should be okay. Like I said, HAWKS win!"

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"Ugh!" Heather groaned. "This is ALL Leshawna's fault! Luckily, Scott told me he worked something out to get the votes we need. He BETTER be right... I cannot stand being on a LOSING team!"

* * *

Harold and Leshawna sat outside on the Beaver cabin steps.

"Leshawna, I'm SO sorry! Can you forgive me?" Harold asked. Leshawna sighed before giving Harold a hug.

"Of course I can, baby!" Leshawna said happily before frowning again. "I didn't think you would ever vote for me again, though."

"Me either, I'll do ANYTHING to make it up to you. I swear!" Harold insisted before remembering Scott's plan.

"What is it, hun?" Leshawna asked with a nervous look on her face.

"Well..." Harold began.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"I KNEW that Scott couldn't be trusted! And what's this about SADIE asking Harold to vote for me?" Leshawna snapped at the confessional camera. "Somethin' ain't right, y'all... Unless Harold's making something up! Why would _Sadie_ be working with Scott? I don't believe it."

* * *

"Wait, what?" Gwen asked, her eyes growing wide. "Sadie and Scott? What LIES did he come up with to get her to do his dirty work?"

"Girl, I have no idea! Ask her!" Leshawna sassed. As soon as Leshawna said this, Sadie entered the cabin.

"Sadie, can we talk?" Gwen asked. Leshawna nodded from her bed.

"A - A - About what?" Sadie stuttered.

"Harold told me that YOU asked him to vote for me last elimination ceremony!" Leshawna answered. "Puh-lease, tell me y'all ain't working with Scott."

"I don't know what Harold is talking about. I voted for Heather!" Sadie explained. "I have to go!" Sadie quickly ran out of the cabin. Gwen scowled at Sadie as she left.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"Great! Heather has Sadie voting with her." Gwen mumbled sadly. "Leshawna told me Harold would talk to Brick. And Zoey talked to Mike, who's been acting REALLY strange... I hope we have enough votes to counter Heather's plans of taking out Leshawna. It makes no sense! Leshawna is a strong competitor!" Gwen kicks the confessional wall in anger.

* * *

"Welcome, Beavers." Chris began quietly, picking up a plate of marshmallows. "I have ten marshmallows on this plate. Remember, if you do not receive a marshmallow, you must walk down the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers and leave. And you can't come back. Ever."

"Would you take that hat off, Mike?" Zoey asked, reaching for Manitoba Smith's hat.

"No! He wants to _leave it on_." Scott grumbled, pushing the hat down onto Manitoba Smith's head more.

"You've cast your votes. First marshmallows go to... Courtney, Noah, Gwen and Harold." Chris said, tossing each their marshmallow. Harold and Leshawna looked at each other nervously.

"Hey, Heather, isn't this where you go 'Can we get this OVER with'?" Gwen needled, mimicking Heather and taking a bite out of her marshmallow.

"Not tonight. I want to enjoy _every second_." Heather responded pointedly, glaring at Leshawna.

"Brick... Zoey... Sadie..." Chris continued, throwing them each a marshmallow. "_Heather._" Heather's eyes opened in shock.

"Really?" Heather asked, catching her marshmallow and popping it into her mouth.

"Really. Two marshmallows left." Chris declared, looking between Mike, Scott and Leshawna. "Mike."

"Blimey!" Manitoba Smith shouted, standing up to catch his marshmallow. As he stood up, his fedora fell off his head. Scott caught the fedora and put it on himself. "Er, huh?" Mike asked, sitting down with his marshmallow in his hand, confused as to how he got where he was.

"Just one marshmallow left..." Chris taunted. "Whose is it?"

"Gee, I don't know." Heather asked rhetorically. "Why don't you tell us?"

"There it is." Gwen chuckled to herself.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to..." Chris started, pausing as he held up the final marshmallow. "Scott." Scott grinned wickedly, catching his marshmallow. Leshawna gasped, genuinely shocked.

"Harold!" Gwen shouted. "I thought you said you'd talk to Brick!"

"I did!" Harold frowned, dropping to his knees.

"I voted for Scott!" Brick announced. "Mike? Who did you vote for?"

"Yeah, Mike!" Zoey yelled madly. "Who did you vote for?"

"I - I don't remember." Mike shrugged timidly. "Sorry."

"Boat of Losers! That way!" Heather cried, pointing to the Dock of Shame. Leshawna and Harold hugged, sharing good-byes with each other. Gwen barely got a hug in before Leshawna was pushed by Chef to the Boat of Losers.

"Good luck, y'all! Beat the other team! For Owen!" Leshawna shouted, before finally letting the tears she had been holding in, out.

"I think I'll keep the hat." Scott stated smugly, staring down at Mike and Zoey, who were comforting each other on their stumps. After the ceremony had ended, Sadie had hastily walked back to her cabin. Gwen walked back to her cabin alone, turning to look over her shoulder at Harold, who was sitting at the end of the Dock of Shame alone.

* * *

"There you have it!" Chris announced to the camera. "In one of the most dramatic elimination ceremonies in Total Drama history, Heather and Scott dodged loser-dom... AGAIN! They booted Leshawna out of the game with a difference of one vote! And after just one challenge! I can't help but wonder what other drama is just around the corner? Stay tuned..."

Chris walks out of view as the screen fades to darkness.

* * *

**(Re-cap/Spoilers)**

**Screaming Beavers: **Gwen, Mike, Zoey, Harold, Brick, Courtney, Scott, Heather, Noah, Sadie.

**Killer Hawks: **Duncan, Blaineley, Alejandro, Lindsay, Jo, Trent, Dawn, Cody, Izzy, Justin, Katie.

**22nd Place:** Leshawna

**23rd Place:** Tyler

**24th Place:** Cameron


	4. Chapter Four: Life and Death

**Chapter Four:** Life and Death

* * *

As the sun came up again, Izzy snuck out of the Hawk girls' cabin and into the communal washroom. She quietly scrubbed the boar blood off of her hands, pausing a few times to wipe her eyes as tears escaped them.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"I... I shouldn't have come out here." Izzy mumbled, with her legs up on the toilet seat, rocking back and forth. She sniffs, and rubs her eyes onto her arm. "It's TOO MUCH, okay?! Without Owen, I... But, I CAN'T quit or run away!"

* * *

Dawn silently steps into the bathroom, frowning, watching Izzy frantically wash herself. The big white butterfly that's been following Dawn stays close behind. "Izzy?"

"DAWN!" Izzy shouted, looking away. "Uh, I'm about done anyway!" Dawn runs to give Izzy a tight hug.

"Izzy, it's okay to be upset. It's only natural to feel that way!" Dawn comforted, wetting a washcloth. "We're ALL hurting too, and we're here for you." Izzy doesn't respond for a moment.

"Thanks." Izzy whispers, taking a deep breath as a cool breeze blows through the room.

"You know, when I see auras, I see them as layers. Like, the layers that make up a person!" Dawn explained, helping Izzy wash her arm. "Your aura is interesting, it's very different from everyone else's. There are many, many layers that you've created. The ones on the outside are bright and wild, but the inside layers are much darker, and as your friend that worries me."

"You're... my friend?" Izzy asked, genuinely surprised to hear Dawn say that.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Dawn giggled gleefully in response.

"Normally, everyone thinks I'm crazy." Izzy replied sorrowfully. "No one ever gives me a chance or takes the time to get to know the real me. You're, like, the second one!"

"Who was the first?" Dawn inquired, knowing the answer before Izzy told her.

"Owen..." Izzy confirmed Dawn's thoughts as Dawn handed Izzy a dry towel.

"If you have a minute, I'd like to show you something." Dawn said brightly. "Follow me!"

* * *

The two girls walked down a path into the forest. Dawn anxiously looked around, trying to remember something. Izzy followed close behind. "What are we looking for?"

"Something that I saw yesterday!" Dawn responded cheerfully. "It's right here!" Dawn rushed over to a small bush and looked through the leaves. Izzy couldn't resist smiling. A little, brown baby gopher was asleep in a bundle of brush.

"Can we keep it?!" Izzy asked, ready to pick it up. Dawn shook her head. The baby gopher let out a yawn.

"No, it has a family." Dawn stated. "I've seen its mother around. We couldn't possibly take it away." Izzy understood and nodded.

"Why did you show me this?" Izzy asked, looking at Dawn curiously. Dawn moved her hand away, letting the branches fall back into place, concealing the gopher from outside view. The two started to walk back to camp.

"I thought it was something you should see." Dawn answered. "And so I could tell you something you should hear. Something that everyone should hear."

"Shoot!" Izzy shouted. The two sat down in the shade under a tree. Dawn looked down before slowly looking up at Izzy.

"Seeing auras is a gift... My talent of communicating so closely with animals is a gift..." Dawn began. "Sometimes it's hard, life... Because of my gifts... I SEE it, I HEAR it and FEEL it ALL in such a raw way! Some people call me crazy too. They say my voice is cold and numb and emotionless... without feeling."

"Dawn! You're not emotionless!" Izzy cried, rolling in the grass. "You're one of the kindest people in the whole WORLD!" Izzy picks a bug off the ground and eats it.

"Thank you." Dawn replied. "I'll admit that sometimes I get overwhelmed because of my gift, but I've learned to take better control of it and use it to help all living things. You see, people are easily lost because of the way life constantly and dramatically changes. But the process of life... and death... never REALLY changes at all! It's my job to help everyone realize that point especially."

"Deep!" Izzy remarked, kicking her feet wildly.

"It is." Dawn maintained. "Just remember that whenever you think of Owen. Please, do that for me? At some point, everyone has to leave..." Dawn picks a lustrous orange flower and hands it to Izzy... "But it's up to us to keep them alive."

* * *

Justin laid down on his bed, holding an ice pack against his swollen face. He picked up his hand mirror and stared into it for a few seconds. Rolling his eyes, he threw it onto the floor in outright disgust.

"Hey, man, how you doin'?" Trent asked, getting out of bed. "You gave us a pretty bad scare yesterday."

"Better, just uglier." Justin groaned. "I just came from production, I asked them to blur my face when the episode airs."

"What'd they say?" Trent asked, slipping a shirt on.

"No!" Justin sobbed, taking the pillow case off of his pillow and putting it over his head. Cody entered the cabin, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, dudes!" Cody said, giving Trent a high-five. "Man, my eyes are all blurry today, I don't know what's up with 'em! Oh, hey! You're never going to believe this! There's-"

"ATTENTION, CAMPERS!" Chris echoed over the loud speaker. "EPIC CHALLENGE TODAY! MEET ME BY THE FIRE PIT IN HALF AN HOUR! AND BRING YOUR BEST RUNNING SHOES! HAHA! AND BRICK, BRING A PEANUT BUTTER CHOCO BAR. THEY'RE THE BEST!" The speaker cuts out.

* * *

The teams are waiting at the fire pit as Chris and Chef join them. "Morning, campers!" Chris greeted. The players groan tiredly in response.

"Er, _you_ requested this, sir?" Brick declared, handing Chris the candy bar and saluting.

"Thanks, _duuude_!" Chris smiled, throwing the wrapper onto the ground and stuffing the treat into his mouth. "Told you he'd bring one!" Chef grumbled back, squinting his eyes.

"Good job, Brick, you've amounted yourself to the worth of a pet!" Jo snapped, smirking at him.

"Yeah? Well! Sticks and bones will break my... Wait." Brick started to say, before rethinking what he just said.

"Campers, today's challenge is an epic game of survival." Chris declared. "Each team will be nominating THREE people to play as 'victims' and the rest of you will be 'killers'."

"_Killer_ Hawks got this!" Jo shouted confidently.

"We practically have 'killer' in our name!" Lindsay cheered, clapping. Jo frowned back at Lindsay, shaking her head. Noah let slip a small laugh, biting his lip.

"All the victims will be wearing fake blood packets." Chris stated. Chef holds up a few of the packets. "Remember these? When they break, they'll splatter, you're 'dead'."

"I like this challenge!" Scott evilly commented.

"Last team with a surviving member wins invincibility!" Chris finished. "Losers vote somebody out. Questions?"

"What do we _use_ to break the blood packets?" Heather impatiently asked.

"Improvise! Haha!" Chris responded. "I'll give you a few minutes to strategize and to choose your three victims."

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

Gwen let out a deep sigh before speaking into the camera. "So, our team is split right down the middle. Ten people, five against five. Mike _SUPPOSEDLY_ has no recollection of ever voting off Leshawna... but he and Zoey insist that he's on our side. Scott tried getting Harold and Brick to form a guys alliance but they didn't go through with it, so they're with us. Noah and Sadie, like, refuse to even talk to me. I don't want to know what's gotten into them! I honestly don't care."

* * *

"Okay." Courtney mumbled, stepping into the Beaver huddle. "Scott and Brick should definitely be killers. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Scott's an _experienced_ killer... And Brick has military training. I'll take it. Harold should be a victim."

"Aw, man!" Harold groaned. "Why me?"

"Because... YOU have the most experience being victimized!" Courtney urged. "We need you to pull through... for us!" Harold nodded.

"Sadie CANNOT be a victim, she'd be like a-" Noah started to say before being shushed by Heather.

"You better not continue that sentence." Heather ordered, holding Noah's lips shut. "Noah should be a victim."

"No way!" Noah protested, pushing Heather's hand away. "Listen, I'm not very fast, I'm really not that confident I can do it." There was a short silence before Sadie spoke up.

"I'LL DO IT!" Sadie declared. The team shared worried looks with each other, but no one argued against Sadie being a victim in the challenge.

"So that's two, we need one more." Courtney said. Mike and Zoey shared a look with each other, one of them on the verge of offering to be a victim.

"I can do it." Gwen offered. "Death doesn't freak me out. We need to watch out for Duncan though. He'll be coming for me... I'm sure of it."

* * *

"I'm a killer and she'll know I'm going after her, I'm sure of it." Duncan whispered to his team. "I can handle it, but she's good at dodging death, definitely. Her favorite movie series is _End Destination_, which is practically all about escaping certain death. And she loves those zombie survival video games. Who wants to step up and be a victim?"

"Not me!" Blaineley said honestly. "I can't run that fast in these heels, and I don't think Lindsay should do it either." Lindsay agreed, nodding furiously.

"Okay, okay... Uh, Jo?" Duncan asked. "You go running everyday. Nobody could EVER catch up to you. I think you should do it."

"Fine." Jo said. "I'll do it. I know I could never be caught in a million years. Especially not by anyone on _that_ sorry excuse for a team!"

"Good! Anybody else?" Duncan asked the team. Katie raised her hand as well as Dawn. "Three girls? I hope you're fast..."

* * *

"Alright, the Beavers have nominated Gwen, Harold and Sadie to be their team's victims." Chris announced as Chef put their blood packets on. "The Hawks have chosen Jo, Dawn and Katie."

"Hold still!" Chef ordered loudly, clipping the blood packet onto Katie.

"You'll have a fifteen minute head start to find a hiding place or equip yourselves. Be smart about it." Chris suggested. "The only rule is you cannot cover the blood packet with something like clothing. Good luck."

"See you soon, or not?" Jo taunted, stepping on Brick's foot as she ran to find a hiding spot. Chris led the killers down to the dock, so they couldn't see where the victims were headed.

* * *

"Time's just about up! Remember, you can use anything to break those blood packets, just nothing _actually_deadly." Chris reminded. "You can head out."

"I hope Dawn is okay." Izzy muttered to herself.

"We should go search for things we can use as weapons." Trent said. The Killer Hawks spread out to look around the camp as the Beavers quickly walked up the dock.

"Weapons, weapons, weapons..." Courtney thought to herself. "What could we use to kill?"

"Heather's face?" Noah chuckled to himself. Heather kicked him in the shin in response. "Ow!"

"Stop screwing around, you guys!" Zoey cried. "We need to keep our heads in the game!"

"I have an idea!" Scott shouted, running into Chef's kitchen. "I hope Chef doesn't mind us borrowing these!" He smirked wickedly, grabbing some pointy cooking utensils.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

Chef glares into the confessional camera. "I DO MIND, GINGER BOY!"

* * *

"Would you two leave me alone?" Jo asked. "No offense, I just think we should be spreading out. Staying together is a terrible idea. Good luck guys!" Jo ran through the forest, leaving Dawn and Katie behind.

"Wait!" Katie cried, but it was too late. "Where do you think I should hide, Dawn?"

"Find somewhere hidden! Gotta go!" Dawn replied, running into the woods.

"Oh, man..." Katie mumbled, folding her arms and looking around cautiously.

* * *

"Sadie... Hm... Maybe inside a building?" Gwen wondered. "That could be a good spot for you?"

"We need to think of someplace that isn't immediately obvious." Harold said.

"No kidding." Sadie responded, rolling her eyes.

"How about you hide in the Hawk BOYS' cabin?" Gwen suggested. "None of their guys are victims, they'd never think to look in their own cabin, right?"

"Good idea!" Sadie shouted, about to hug Gwen. Gwen quickly backed up.

"No hugs! I don't want to risk breaking the packet." Gwen laughed. "Just make sure you aren't seen." Sadie waved to Gwen and Harold as she jogged back toward the camp. Harold and Gwen split up into different directions.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"Okay." Cody sighed. "My eyes are driving me crazy today! I think it's my allergies. They're all puffy and red... WHERE is Sierra when you actually need her?! SHE usually gives me my medicine! Well, normally my mom does, but Sierra took over!"

* * *

"Dude!" Alejandro barked as Cody ran into his back. "Watch where you are going, por favor."

"Heh! Sorry!" Cody laughed nervously, holding a pointed rock. "It's my eyes. Allergies."

"Yes, FIX them..." Alejandro looked away angrily before turning back to Cody. "You BETTER not screw anything up. I'll make sure you pay for it if you do." Cody gasped, slowly walking away into the woods, alone.

Duncan joined his team with an array of weapons ranging from needles to forks to pipes. "Take these." The Hawks each took a weapon.

"I'll take the fork!" Blaineley requested, taking it from Duncan's hand and poking Alejandro's chest with it. "Not for the challenge, for Alejandro! He's sizzling, smoking and scrumptious!" Alejandro laughs flirtatiously, grabbing and dipping Blaineley, who growls.

"Focus! Please?" Trent begged.

"Since there are eight of us..." Duncan started to say.

"Seven. Cody left." Alejandro stated.

"WHAT? HE LEFT?! Ugh, since there are _seven_ of us." Duncan continued. "I say we split up into three groups."

"Lindsay, Blaineley and I can look for Sadie." Trent offered.

"Izzy, think you can handle Gwen?" Duncan asked. Izzy nodded. "Great, we'll take Gwen. Alejandro and Justin, you two can take Harold."

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"Me and JUSTIN?!" Alejandro exclaimed madly, his face turning red.

* * *

"Mike, Zoey, go find Katie." Courtney ordered. "Scott and Heather can get Dawn. Brick, Noah and I will find Jo. Got it?" Scott immediately ran away on his own.

"Where are you _GOING_?!" Heather blurted.

"Er, never mind..." Courtney sighed. "Heather, go with Mike and Zoey." The Beavers split up.

* * *

Sadie crept around the back of the Hawk cabin. She hurriedly raced up the steps and into the cabin, closing the door behind her. She grabbed a blanket and threw it over herself in the corner of the room, waiting.

* * *

Dawn quickly walked down a dirt path, reaching a stream. "Shoot! Why aren't there ANY good places to hide?" She turns back, anxiously watching her surroundings.

* * *

Harold looks up at the tip of a tall tree. "I am out of my mind." He grabs the base of the tree and attempts to pull himself up, failing.

* * *

Gwen stepped in front of the entrance of a dark cave. She let out a small groan, hesitating to step inside. "Do I go in? Do I stay out? Ugh!" She heard what sounded like a voice behind her, so she ran inside.

* * *

Katie nervously stepped through the forest, looking out for any signs of a killer from the opposing team.

Cody suddenly stopped, ducking behind a bush. He peered through the tangled vines, noticing Sadie's black and white striped shirt and pink pants. "Gotcha!" He shouted, leaping from the bush and piercing Katie's blood packet with his rock.

"CODY! AHHH!" Katie screamed as the blood exploded from her packet. "YOU IDIOT! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?" She burst into tears.

"KATIE?!" Cody shouted, rubbing his eyes.

"WHO DID YOU THINK IT WAS?" Katie screamed, pouting angrily.

"Er, I thought you were Sadie?" Cody replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"How? We don't look _anything_ alike!" Katie yelled, putting her hands up in frustration.

"Are you kidding, you look exactly alike!" Cody defended. "Even when my eyes aren't blurry you're practically the same person!" Katie glared at him.

* * *

Courtney turned to her left, seeing Jo walking down a path. "THERE SHE IS!" Courtney shouted, causing Jo to hear her and run away. Courtney swears at the top of her lungs. "Mother!"

"Good going, you're scaring them all away!" Noah hissed, scowling and pushing past Courtney.

"She's mine!" Brick insisted, chasing after Jo, twirling a giant spoon. Jo suddenly and unexpectedly ran into a dead end. She spun around to look for another way to run, finding none.

"Well, you got me." Jo admitted as Brick jabbed his spoon into her packet.

"HA!" Brick announced triumphantly. "I'VE SPOONED YOU!" Jo frowned as blood dripped from her packet. Courtney and Noah high-five.

* * *

Izzy lifted her nose, sniffing the air. She brings it down to the ground and sniffs around some more. Duncan closely follows behind Izzy.

"What is it, girl?" Duncan inquired. "Do you smell Gwen?" Izzy barks back. "Where?!" Izzy runs on all fours in front of a cave and barks again. "Well, she does smell like a nasty cave sometimes."

"HEY!" Gwen shouted from behind a rock. "You don't think I smell like a cave, do you?" Duncan runs into the cave, using his needle to take Gwen out of the challenge. He leans in and sniffs Gwen.

"Well, you kind of do smell like a cave, but I smell worse." Duncan commented, smirking and kissing her. Izzy, standing at the cave entrance, sticks her tongue out in response to their kissing.

* * *

Alejandro and Justin walked through the forest. Justin was walking more slowly than Alejandro. "My feet hurt." Justin whined.

"Then go back! I can handle this myself." Alejandro declared with a long silence following this.

"...Okay! Bye!" Justin shouted, darting back toward camp. "Good luck!" Alejandro, shocked Justin deserted him, slapped his forehead in disbelief. He then turned to find Harold struggling to climb a tree.

"What's this?" Alejandro grinned darkly.

* * *

"SADIE?!" Blaineley called out.

"It's not like she's going to answer you, you know?" Trent said, raising an eyebrow at Blaineley.

"Where could she have possibly hidden?" Blaineley asked. "It's not like she can fit many places..." Trent and Lindsay gasp. "What?"

* * *

Scott was bolting through the forest, keeping his eyes peeled. He noticed a big white butterfly in the distance. He followed it, leading him to Dawn, who was walking very casually. Dawn heard Scott, turned around and took a quick breath. Scott stood behind Dawn, pausing for a few moments before making any sort of movement.

"I'm sorry." Scott mumbled, looking into Dawn's innocent face. She nodded, grabbed his arm and thrust his cooking knife into her blood packet for him.

"Just don't tell anyone." Dawn whispered. She began her walk back to the camp. Scott nodded, shocked at what Dawn had just done for him.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

Scott sighed, banging his fist against the confessional wall. "Why did she do that? What does she know?" Scott buries his face into his hands.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"Okay." Gwen sighed. "So, I kind of bombed that challenge, but I didn't want Duncan to think I smelled! And... I was cornered! There's only one entrance to a cave and it also happens to be the exit! Izzy's freak sense of smell wasn't giving me better chances either. From what I heard, Harold didn't have much luck either."

* * *

Harold and Sadie high-five each other. Harold has marks all over himself from trying to climb a tree and his blood packet was popped. Sadie still has a blanket wrapped around her, her blood packet the only one left in tact. Alejandro leers at Cody and Justin as Chris joins the campers.

"Killer Hawks, kind of a let down from your end. You lost, yet, I think your own team actually did most of the killing during this challenge." Chris stated. "Beavers win invincibility! Hawks, meet me back here for your elimination ceremony after you clean the blood off of yourselves." Izzy looked down at the ground.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"This team was horrible this challenge! Between Cody and Justin, I don't know who to vote for!" Alejandro complained angrily.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"Oh, YOU KNOW who I'M voting for!" Katie shouted at the confessional camera.

* * *

"Killer Hawks, I have ten marshmallows on this plate. There are eleven of you. If you do not receive a marshmallow you must walk the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers out of here and you can NEVER come back... EVER!" Chris began. "Marshmallows go to... Lindsay, Trent, Alejandro, Duncan, Katie, Izzy, Jo, Blaineley and Dawn."

"I'M in the bottom two?!" Justin remarked, surprised.

"Guys! It was my allergies! It'll go away!" Cody piped, frowning.

"The final marshmallow goes to... Oh, wow." Chris concluded. "Justin!"

"THANK YOU!" Justin beamed, catching his marshmallow. Cody gasped, turning to look at his team.

"Tell Sierra we said 'Hey, girl!', please?" Blaineley spoke. "And also would you mind telling her to give me my own special during the first Aftermath show? Thanks!"

"You kind of did this to yourself." Jo shrugged. "Sorry, kiddo." A bewildered Cody walked down the Dock of Shame and boarded the Boat of Losers.

* * *

"Goes to show how fragile life really is." Chris noted, shaking his head sadly. "One little mistake could be the difference between life and death. And poor Cody paid the price. Still plenty of drama to go around! So check back next time to see it all here!" Chris walks out of the camera's view as the sun goes down on the horizon, darkening the sky. The camera fades to black.

* * *

**(Re-cap/Spoilers)**

**Screaming Beavers: **Gwen, Mike, Zoey, Harold, Brick, Courtney, Scott, Heather, Noah, Sadie.

**Killer Hawks: **Duncan, Blaineley, Alejandro, Lindsay, Jo, Trent, Dawn, Izzy, Justin, Katie.

**21st Place:** Cody

**22nd Place:** Leshawna

**23rd Place:** Tyler

**24th Place:** Cameron


	5. Chapter Five: Power Play

**Chapter Five: Power Play**

* * *

Courtney sat by the window of her cabin, watching Duncan and Gwen kissing on the dock. She sighed, lying down in bed with her blanket over her, wanting to rest before the challenge that day. She stared at the blank brown wall, thinking...

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"It's just so... _wrong_." Courtney mumbled quietly, resting her chin on her arms. "The last time we were on the island, I tried so hard to get Duncan to stay _away_ from me! But now that he's gone... I miss him more than ever!"

* * *

Sadie was awkwardly sitting next to Noah in the craft services tent. "What book are you reading, anyway?" She asked, even though she didn't care what the book was about. Noah looked up from the pages of his book.

"Something your mind couldn't possibly understand for another few hundred years of developing..." Noah retorted. He smirked, taking a sip of his drink.

"But... I won't be, like, _alive_ by that point?" Sadie responded. Noah blinked a few times. Sadie rolled her eyes, stood up and swiftly left the tent.

"Oh! Sadie..." Katie muttered, running right into Sadie.

"Watch where you're, like, going!" Sadie shouted, scowling. Katie grabbed Sadie's chubby arm as she tried to walk away.

"W-Wait! Why won't you talk to me?" Katie asked curiously. "And why are you being so... mean?" She frowned.

"Oh, _I'M_ MEAN?" Sadie yelled in response. "Maybe if you weren't so, like, BRAIN DEAD..." Katie gasped. "...I wouldn't HAVE to be mean!"

"...I saw you with Heather, Scott and Courtney the other day." Katie whispered. "You're not... _working_ with them, are you?"

"What if I WAS?" Sadie asked furiously. "Do I have to run every single little thing I do by YOU first?!"

"Well, no, but..." Katie began.

"Last time, you got voted out, I made it, like, REALLY far without you. K?" Sadie declared. "When you got eliminated, it was totally your fault too and I almost paid for it!"

"You didn't even make the merge though!" Katie defended.

"STILL! I don't need you and... and... I NEVER WILL!" Sadie screamed before stomping away in tears.

"SADIE!" Katie cried, falling to her knees.

* * *

"This is bad!" Zoey said, shaking her head in disbelief as she and Mike walked to the camp fire pit for the challenge. "How are your personalities back? I thought you beat them!"

"Hm... Maybe it's because I returned to the island?" Mike pondered. "It must have triggered some sort of relapse."

"That's it!" Zoey replied cheerfully. "How did you beat them last time, again?"

"Scott knocked me out with a golf club." Mike responded. "We'll talk later." Zoey frowned, looking at Scott as Chris stood in front of the campers.

"Beach, put on your swim wear, fifteen minutes." Chris stated, tapping his watch.

* * *

The campers stood on the beach as Chris entered with two team colored padded jousting sticks.

"Looks like I'll get to hit some people today. Nice." Scott smirked.

"This challenge should be simple. We've done something similar in the past." Chris began. "Since there are ten of you on each team, you'll square off in one on one match-ups. The objective? Knock your opponent off the platform using your jousting stick."

"What determines the match-ups? Gender?" Harold asked.

"Nope! _Completely_ random!" Chris beamed with a wide smile on his face. An intern hands Chris a clip board from off-screen. "Alright, the first match is... Gwen from the Beavers versus Justin from the Hawks!" Chris handed them their jousting sticks.

"Wow, why do I feel so confident all of a sudden?" Gwen asked, climbing onto her platform. Justin climbed onto his platform, clearly worried about the match.

"I propose we impose a few rules." Justin started. "No face hitting, no groin hitting, no leg hitting, no arm hitting, no ab hitting, no feet hitting, CERTAINLY no hair hitting..."

"Go!" Chris shouted. "Did I mention that the quickest match winners from each team win invincibility? Because they DO!" Gwen harshly smacked Justin in the face causing him to stumble.

"Hey! WATCH IT!" Justin snapped, looking over his shoulder at the water below.

"Sorry, Justin." Gwen said, using her jouster to shove Justin off and into the water. After splashing into the water, Justin came up for air, spitting out a mouthful of water. He slapped at the water in anger.

"Beavers win the first point!" Chris smiled. Alejandro shook his head at Justin.

* * *

"Round two... Mike for the Beavers versus Duncan for the Hawks!" Chris exclaimed as the two boys climbed onto their platforms. Mike nervously looked down at the water and then back at Duncan who had a bloodthirsty look on his face.

"Go!" Chris said, stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Duncan toyed with his prey, annoyingly using his jousting stick to tap Mike on the head. Mike gasped, shifting personalities to Chester.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to respect your elders?" Chester mumbled.

"Not really." Duncan said, flashing his smile. "I respect my elders, just the ones that respect me." He continued to shove Chester around.

"You need war, boy!" Chester grumpily responded, slapping Duncan's jouster away weakly.

"I'd love to join the Marines, actually." Duncan answered. "Hooah!"

"Enough already!" Heather spoke up, rolling her eyes. "Fight back Mike! Do something!" Zoey got an idea, putting her hands to her mouth.

"SVETLANA, MIKE! THIS IS A SPORT!" Zoey urged. Chester gasped, shifting into Svetlana. As Duncan gave a forceful shove forward with his jouster, Svetlana gracefully jumped up onto the padded end of the stick. She used her jousting stick to whack Duncan in the face and off the platform.

"YES!" Zoey cheered. Svetlana performed a beautiful backwards dive off her platform and into the water. Zoey ran into the water to give Mike a hug, who had just changed back into himself.

"Huh? I'm in the water... Did I lose?" Mike asked. Zoey shook her head, hugging him tightly.

"Beavers take a two point lead with the Hawks at zero." Chris said. "Could they make a comeback? Next round... Zoey versus Alejandro!"

"What?!" Zoey frowned. She and Alejandro made their way onto the platforms. Alejandro gripped his jouster, looking into the eyes of his teammates.

"This is how it's done." Alejandro stated, glaring at Zoey.

"...Go..." Chris said cautiously. Within seconds, Alejandro had used his jousting stick to sweep Zoey off her feet and pushed her off the platform when she tried to stand back up. "...PATHETIC!" Chris cried from his seat.

"Wow." Jo whispered as Alejandro walked by. "Not bad." Alejandro turned, grabbed Jo by the lip and looked into her eyes.

"No, _very_ bad." Alejandro purred, winking at her. Jo squinted at him as he kept walking. Zoey slowly made her way out of the water and onto the beach in pain.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"Man, I tell you." Jo said looking into the camera. "I wish I could oust the king of joust right about now. He's dangerous. But, I'm sort of voting with him, which complicates things..."

* * *

"Two to one, Screaming Beavers. Next..." Chris started to say. "Harold versus Blaineley!"

"Ha! This will be a piece of cake!" Blaineley proclaimed confidently, stepping up onto the platform. Harold slowly made his way onto the platform, fixing his glasses.

"Go!" Chris yelled, raising his hand. Blaineley screamed, pushing her jouster into Harold, who dodged. Blaineley repeated the same action a few more times, giving Harold an idea.

"Stop moving!" Blaineley ordered, out of breath. She jabbed the jousting stick at Harold one more time. This time, Harold grabbed onto it and used his own jouster to make Blaineley let go of hers. With both jousting sticks, Harold pushed Blaineley off her platform and into the water.

"Come on!" Alejandro complained. "YOU'RE stronger than him!" Blaineley fixed her wet hair, spitting out a mouthful of water. Harold delightedly jumped off the platform and did a dive.

"Three to one!" Chris reminded the players. "Gwen and Alejandro are the two fastest from each team. Unless somebody can beat their times, they'll walk away with invincibility. Only if their team is the one that loses though!"

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"The kid is actually WAY STRONGER than he looks!" Blaineley declared. "I do yoga, pilates, judo, dance, PARKOUR! Not even _those_ came in handy!"

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"Yeah..." Harold began, smiling and looking at the camera lens. "I'm pretty awesome!"

* * *

"Round five! Brick versus Dawn!" Chris announced, turning to Chef. "Why did production insist we take out the sharks for this challenge? That was the BEST part!" Chef nodded.

"You got this Brick!" Courtney called from the beach as Brick climbed up onto his platform.

"Go Dawn, GO DAWN!" Izzy cheered, doing multiple back flips. Dawn carefully made her way onto the platform, innocently picking up her jousting stick.

"Go." Chris screamed into his megaphone, impatiently awaiting the outcome of the match.

"S-Sorry, Dawn..." Brick said, about to whack Dawn with his jousting stick.

"Wait!" Dawn blurted. "A-Are you really going to hit a girl?" Brick stopped, deep in thought. "What would your commanding officer say?"

"He would say... Not to hit a lady." Brick frowned. "But, I..."

"What would your MOTHER say?" Dawn pleaded. "What would your FATHER say?" After fifteen minutes of therapy involving Brick going back deep into his childhood, Brick forfeit the point and willingly jumped off the platform. Courtney smacked herself in the forehead.

"Your kindergarten teacher would be _very_ proud of you, Brick." Dawn said quietly, giving Brick a hug. Brick's lip quivered, sobbing into Dawn's arm. "It's okay..."

"Three to _two_..." Chris said, squinting at Dawn and Brick as they walked past him. "Courtney versus Trent!" Courtney and Trent each climbed onto their respective platforms.

"Hey, no matter what, we're cool, right?" Trent asked. Courtney closed her eyes and slowly nodded.

"Go!" Chris exclaimed. Courtney and Trent carefully watched each other, having a small stand off. Chris anxiously sat forward in his seat.

Courtney sighed. "The other night, Gwen told the girls she still has feelings for you." Trent gasped, looking at Gwen who was watching Trent attentively.

"_WHAT_?!" Trent asked loudly. Courtney promptly whacked Trent in the side of the head with her jouster and knocked him into the water.

"Dude... Don't believe anything that girl says up there." Chris cautioned. "She'll say anything to throw you off your guard. Also, Courtney now has the fastest time for the Beavers, replacing Gwen." Trent slowly crawled out of the water as Courtney walked by.

"No matter what, we're cool..." Courtney uttered, helping up Trent. "_Right_?" Trent stared at her for a moment before joining his team.

* * *

"Beavers take a FOUR to two lead over the Hawks! Two more points will do it!" Chris announced. "Next match is... Scott versus Jo." A pleased Scott gingerly made his way onto his platform. Jo climbed onto hers, clutching her jouster angrily. "Go." Scott and Jo smacked their jousters against each other's for what seemed like an hour.

"Getting tired yet?" Jo taunted as they hit jousters.

"Nope." Scott replied, though he was breathing heavily.

"I have a reputation to maintain." Jo revealed, exhaling deeply.

"As do I..." Scott responded.

"How should we handle this?" Jo said, trying to catch her breath.

"By ENDING it!" Scott shouted, pushing Jo off the platform.

"Ouch, hard landing." Chris said. "That gives the Beavers five points compared to the Hawks who have a lousy two points. One more win will do it."

"Just say the next match already!" Heather demanded.

"Chill, Heather... it's you versus Izzy!" Chris smiled. Izzy happily made her way onto her platform and started to spin her jouster like it was a baton.

"Are you _JOKING_?!" Heather whined as she stood on her platform and picked up her jouster.

"Izzy is like... a Jedi _Master_, Heather." Harold explained. "You have no chance."

"Uh? Unless you have something USEFUL and ENCOURAGING to say, I'd appreciate you shutting your face!" Heather groaned.

"Go!" Chris laughed, picking up a handful of popcorn. Izzy expertly twirled the jousting stick, impressing everyone.

"Use the force." Chef mumbled from his seat. "FINISH HER!" He slammed his fist onto the arm of his chair, causing Chris's popcorn to fly out of its bucket.

"WHAT?!" Heather shrieked, attempting to dodge Izzy's constant wave of jabs. Izzy hit Heather in the shin, causing her to kneel down.

"FOR OWEN!" Izzy wailed in slow motion, swinging her jousting stick and smacking Heather across the face, knocking her gold tooth out. Heather fell into the water, desperately looking for her gold tooth. The Hawks cheered as Izzy joined her team.

"Five to three!" Chris noted. "The Hawks' only option is to tie the score and force a tiebreaker. Can they do it? Fastest times are still Courtney for the Beavers and Alejandro for the Hawks."

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"I am going to RUIN her!" Heather swore, polishing her gold tooth with a cloth. "I swear it!" She stuck the tooth back into her mouth. "Izzy will regret the day she made a mockery out of me in front of everyone."

* * *

"The next round is Noah versus Lindsay. Which means the final round is Katie versus Sadie UNLESS Noah wins." Chris announced. "Funny how that worked out."

"Lindsay! Do the dust pan maneuver!" Alejandro urged. "Like I did." Lindsay nodded, picking up her jouster. Noah feebly picked up his jouster.

"Gee, a real _challenge_." Noah said sarcastically, even laughing a little.

"Begin." Chris said into his megaphone. Noah took a few jabs at Lindsay but she dodged them all.

"Okay, so..." Lindsay began. "_SWEEP_!" Lindsay used her jouster to knock Noah off of his feet in a sweeping motion, like she was using a broom.

"Ow!" Noah said, embarrassingly falling onto his butt.

"And... _PUSH INTO THE DUST PAN_!" Lindsay smiled, using the jousting stick to push Noah off his platform as he tried to stand back up.

"She...won?" Chris asked in disbelief. "The points are now five to four!" Katie and Sadie exchanged looks before making their way out into the water and climbing onto their platforms. "It all comes down to this! If Katie wins, she forces us to go to a tiebreaker. Each team would select one person to face off in a final match-up. If Sadie wins, the Beavers win."

"This could go on forever, it's like the same person is fighting against a copy of themselves..." Justin sighed.

"Not really." Noah said, twisting the water out of his swimming trunks. "Sadie is a tank. Katie is doomed."

"More like a _sumo_..." Heather cruelly joked about her own ally.

"Or a blimp." Harold teased.

"Or... or... a planet!" Brick added, causing everyone to laugh. "I don't know, what's next after that? What's bigger than a planet?"

"_Sadie_?" Scott responded, laughing hysterically with everyone else.

"You guys are being bullies, stop it!" Zoey said defiantly, sticking up for Sadie. "You're lucky she can't hear you! Quit talking about her behind her back like that."

"I agree with Zoey." Mike said.

"Ready, ladies?" Chris asked. "Go!" Sadie took a couple swings at Katie who slickly dodged them all.

"Sadie..." Katie mumbled.

"Don't TALK to me!" Sadie screamed, swinging faster. Katie tried desperately to dodge her swings, but was hit a few times while doing so.

"But... WE'RE BFFFL'S, SADIE!" Katie cried, dropping her jouster in protest. Sadie paused. Katie looked her squarely in the eyes. A tear fell down one of Sadie's round cheeks before she firmly grasped her jousting stick.

"NOT ANYMORE." Sadie asserted, striking Katie in the stomach and shoving her off the platform and into the water. Sadie hopped off her platform after.

"Beavers win invincibility! Good try, Hawks." Chris announced. "Two quickest times were Courtney and Alejandro. Meaning, ALEJANDRO gets this invincibility necklace for tonight! Courtney WOULD have gotten invincibility, if she had lost." Courtney squinted at Chris, but was too happy to be angry at him.

"Sadie! Sadie! Sadie!" The Beavers cheered, requiring the whole team to lift Sadie into the air.

"OUR HERO!" Harold shouted. Katie slowly crawled out of the water.

"But... she's a _villain_..." Katie sniffed, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

"Justin." Alejandro said, standing behind a tree a few yards away from the Hawk cabin. "It has to be."

"I'm with Al on this one." Blaineley nodded. "He royally SCREWED UP today. Even LINDSAY won her part."

"I agree. So, everyone's on board with Justin?" Duncan asked. Trent nodded. "Trent, make sure Jo and Katie know who to vote."

"I will, don't worry." Trent replied. Justin was watching their conversation from outside the Hawk cabin, though he couldn't hear exactly what they were talking about.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"Blaineley, Duncan, Trent, Al..." Justin said in the confessional booth. "They're in an alliance. If I don't do something, they'll take this team out one by one! I can't let that happen. I'm here to win!"

* * *

"Before they come back!" Justin shouted, hurriedly entering the Hawk girls' side of the cabin. "Us six need to vote together tonight or else one of us is going home." Katie and Jo shared a look with each other.

"Vote for who?" Lindsay asked, polishing her nails.

"Duncan." Justin said. "He and Alejandro are the biggest threats. They're _WINNERS_. They've _WON_ before, ladies! They have to go."

"But, like, what if we need them to win challenges?" Katie spoke up. "They're REALLY strong. Why not eliminate Blaineley?"

"I kind of agree with Katie, in a way." Dawn added. "Duncan and Alejandro aren't a threat without numbers, and we still need to win challenges. Challenges should be our top priority..."

"I _really_ want Duncan gone." Lindsay said, shaking her bottle of nail polish. "I don't think I could vote anyone other than him or Alejandro."

"Alejandro has _invincibility_ though..." Jo remarked.

"Why don't we ask him for it?" Izzy suggested, hanging upside down from her bunk. She made a gun gesture with her hands, speaking like a cowboy. "GIVE US IMMUNITY OR YOU'RE NEXT, PARTNER!"

"Wait, that's a GREAT idea!" Jo responded. "This guy thinks he controls everything and everyone! What he needs is a taste of his own medicine. We threaten him to give up immunity or else he'll be next after Duncan!"

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"I'll talk to Alejandro and see what he says." Jo confessed to the camera. "Are Katie and I really going to vote with Dawn, Izzy, Justin and Lindsay to vote out Duncan? Or are we voting out Justin? Not sure, what I DO know is I'm going to be making a serious power play tonight. I've been waiting for some way to stick it to Alejandro, and if I get him to give up invincibility to ME, that would be great."

* * *

"Hey, Al." Jo greeted Alejandro outside of the craft services tent.

"Did Trent tell you-" Alejandro started to say.

"The voting plan?" Jo replied. "Yes. But, I have a problem with this."

"Problem, you say?" Alejandro responded, crossing his arms. "What is the problem?"

"I'm really sticking my neck out here to help you, Blaineley, Trent and Duncan. I'm going to need a little..._reassurance_." Jo began. "GIVE me your invincibility necklace or else I'll vote out Duncan."

"DUNCAN is the target? And you want me to WHAT?" Alejandro snapped harshly. "No way. You're not getting my necklace..."

"Well, then bye-bye bad boy." Jo said boldly. "Katie and I will be voting for Duncan, then. I NEED to KNOW I can trust you!" Alejandro bit his lip.

"Wait. Okay." Alejandro said quickly, grabbing Jo's arm. "Alright. No funny business." He slowly took off the invincibility necklace and put it over Jo's head, resting it on her shoulders. The two shook hands.

* * *

Chris stood in front of the Killer Hawks with a plate of nine marshmallows. The Boat of Losers was eerily sitting alone next to the Dock of Shame in the dark. The waves moving the boat up and down silently.

"You know the drill. You don't get a marshmallow, Boat of Losers for you! And you can't come back... ever!" Chris told the campers. "And as you can see, Alejandro chose to give up his necklace from the challenge to Jo, meaning she is safe and he is not." Izzy and Jo smiled at each other. "First marshmallows go to Jo, Trent and Izzy."

"Thank you, Chris." Jo said politely, stuffing the marshmallow into her mouth. Justin and Alejandro looked to Jo, both were incredibly nervous.

"Dawn, Blaineley, Katie..." Chris continued, tossing each their marshmallow. "Finally, Duncan and Lindsay."

"Wait, _I'M_ in the bottom two?!" Alejandro shouted in anger, standing up from his stump.

"Dude, I'm just as upset as you are." Justin said. "It seems I'm ALWAYS in the bottom two. I should be the top_one_."

"You said Dawn, Izzy, Lindsay and Justin were voting for DUNCAN!" Alejandro barked, facing toward Jo.

"They _were_ voting for Duncan." Jo shrugged. "You know how things change."

"Al, Justin... The final marshmallow goes to... Justin." Chris announced, throwing Justin the last marshmallow.

"TRENT!" Duncan shouted. "You said you had Jo and Katie!" Trent lowered his head, embarrassed. Katie looked off to the side awkwardly.

"Don't blame Trent, delinquent." Jo said. "He voted with you. I made this move on my own accord. It had to be done."

"You shook my hand!" Alejandro growled at Jo as a few interns dragged him down the Dock of Shame. "Usted me dio la mano!" The interns tossed Alejandro onto the Boat of Losers, which hastily sped away from the island. The team watched the boat leave in an awkward silence.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL)

"Well, THIS changes things..." Trent said depressingly into the camera.

* * *

"A big power move made early in the game by Jo changes things up for an ENTIRE team!" Chris announced ecstatically. "Conning Alejandro, the ULTIMATE con-artist out of his invincibility necklace and then DOUBLE-CROSSING him right out of the game! Can you even write this? Keep watching, because this sure isn't going to be the last jaw-dropping stunt this season." The camera instantly fades out.

* * *

**(Re-cap/Spoilers)**

**Screaming Beavers: **Gwen, Mike, Zoey, Harold, Brick, Courtney, Scott, Heather, Noah, Sadie.

**Killer Hawks: **Duncan, Blaineley, Lindsay, Jo, Trent, Dawn, Izzy, Justin, Katie.

**20th Place: **Alejandro

**21st Place:** Cody

**22nd Place:** Leshawna

**23rd Place:** Tyler

**24th Place:** Cameron


End file.
